Rewrite The Stars
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: The budding friendship between Della and Launchpad might be turning into something more however before an admittance of feelings can be made Launchpad is given the opportunity of a lifetime tearing him away from Duckburg and Della…Five Years Later as an event draws them back together will old sparks reignite
1. Chapter 1

**Rewrite The Stars**

Okay so I haven't posted a chapter of fanfiction since December 2014 and haven't posted a complete multi chapter piece since February of the same year. Who knew it would be the 2017 reboot of Ducktales to drag me out of a five-year hiatus….I have a loose outline so hopefully the writer's block won't set in this time. I don't own the characters just a love of the fandom and the Hallmark movies that have helped push the idea in my mind…. I love engaging with my readers so please feel free to hit the review button.

* * *

The sound of an orchestra filled the air of McDuck Manor as Della Duck slipped out of the room. Fancy Galas were never her style however it was rare that her Uncle Scrooge would choose to squander his hard earned money to throw such an event and so when he announced he wanted to host a 'little soiree' to showcase the latest artifact they discovered she rolled with it…until he announced he was holding it on her and Donald's birthday. She disliked being the center of attention however it soon seemed people were more interested in her then the artifact even though it had been a little over a year since her return from the moon. Looking both ways she was sure she'd finally been in the clear as she slipped her favorite aviator jacket over her dress and made her way toward the hanger that sat on the grounds. She still heard a slight hum of music as she entered her sanctuary and began to open the door to the cockpit quickly realizing she wasn't alone.

"Flying away from your problems Ms. D," the voice of Launchpad McQuack spoke as his silhouette soon came into view.

Della couldn't help but let her lip curl into a smirk as she looked at the man who had grown from a mild nuisance to her best friend and confidant in the span of a year. Letting out a slight sigh as she climbed into the co-pilot seat, she shook her head thinking that she'd never shake the whole Spear of Selene incident. "I just needed some space that's all." Poor choice of words she thought as she watched as Launchpad reach for his door. "Where are you going?"

"You just said you needed space Ms. D," Launchpad said.

"Not from you," Della replied with another smile, "you can stay but only if you can it with the formalities this isn't a flying lesson and you're not on my Uncle's clock."

"As you wish Ms.….Della," Launchpad spoke as he turned away from the door to face Della who crossed her arms and gave him a hard glare.

"What about you, were YOU trying to fly away?"

Launchpad gave a slight chuckle. "And why would I do that?" he asked, "free food, great company, I could do without this monkey suit though."

Della couldn't help but look at his suit, she'd been looking at it since she first caught a glance at him earlier in the evening. He filled it out brilliantly. "Why?" Della taunted, "you clean up amazingly." Was she swooning…no…she couldn't be, she wasn't the swooning type and definitely not over Launchpad, right?

"And you look amazing as well Della, that color definitely suits you." There was a lingering pause in the air before Launchpad soon spoke up again. "Oh, I almost forgot…" Reaching into his pocket, Launchpad smiled as he pulled out a small black box. "I know you'd probably prefer me detailing your plane, but I was with Dewy the other day…."

Letting his words fade off for a moment Della thought about how weird at first, she thought Launchpad's relationship with her sons were however the more she got to know him the more she was glad that her sons had another positive male role model in their lives. Letting her mind flash back to the moment she soon shuddered at the brush of Launchpad's hands gently wrapping around her neck clasping a chain around it. While she didn't wear much jewelry as she thought it hindered her adventuring style, she had eyed the piece when out with the boys and she was touched that Dewy must of noticed and told Launchpad.

"Happy Birthday Della," he replied as she looked down at the simple airplane charm that hung from the just as simple silver chain that now hung around her neck.

Brushing the charm with her fingers she looked into Launchpad's eyes and she swore she heard her heart skipping a beat? Was she falling…and with Launchpad? Della felt the want to let her impulsive side take over, to feel the sensation of her beak colliding with his however she knew that if she had a taste she'd want to dive all in and she needed to talk to her boys before she jumped into a relationship though she was sure they'd give her their blessing. "Thank you," was all Della could manage to muster before beginning to turn back toward her door, "Anyway we should get going before Scrooge notices our absence and sends Beakley out to fetch us."

Launchpad couldn't help but observe Della's demeanor as she brushed her hands along the charm. At first, she looked touched and then she looked more tense then she had when she arrived in the hanger. Oh how he wanted to be the one to melt all her tensions away but at the same time he didn't want to come on too strong after all there was no way that Della had the feelings that he had felt toward her as he was miles out of her league. "As you wish," Launchpad replied with a nod though honestly, he feared Beakley and the last thing he wanted for the evening was for her to put a damper on whatever this moment was.

Flashing Launchpad, a smile, Della exited the hanger knowing that she was going to have to have the dating talk with the triplets sooner rather than later.

TBC

Like I said before I made a rough outline and the first two-three chapters are a set up to the main plot


	2. Chapter 2

**Rewrite The Stars:**

_While I haven't received any feedback as to if this has any inch of quality I at least got a title and since this bunny keeps hopping around my brain and I have an outline saved I figure I'll at least write out a chapter two._

_Again I don't own the characters just my ideas..._

* * *

The rest of the party seemed to breeze by after the moment in the hanger and Della's one regret was that she wasn't able to steal a dance with Launchpad. Was he even a good dancer or did he dance as well as he flew before her lessons? And if they danced would she be able to resist temptation?

Sucking in a deep breath, Della made her way up the stairs toward the boys room.

"Knock Knock," she spoke as she stood in the doorway of her sons room. Huey was thumbing through the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook, Dewy was shooting paper basketballs into the trash bin while singing along to the music that was playing through his earbuds and Louie was swiping through something on his tablet.

"Hey mom," Huey spoke as Dewy removed his earbuds to acknowledge his mothers presence while Louie continued to flip through whatever it was he was doing oblivious to his mothers presence until Dewy threw one of his paper balls at the back of his head.

"Dewy what the..." Louie spoke as Della wondered what the next word that would come out of her youngest's mouth would of been, "...mom, how long have you been here?"

Della smiled at her sons, the guilt that she had missed all those years of their lives still hanging over her head though she tried not to show it as she lived in the moment. "Only a moment," she admitted, "But boys, I need to talk to you about something."

"I didn't do it this time I promise," Louie spoke defensively as Della couldn't help but curl her lips into a sliver of a smile.

"It's not about anything you boys have done," Della said in an assured voice though now she was curious to know if Louie or any of her sons for that matter were plotting something. No, she didn't want to think about that now. "It's about something that I want to do."

"What," Dewy replied a dopey grin plastered across his face, "Are you finally going to ask Launchpad out?"

The sound of his brothers chuckling filled the air as Della stood stone cold.

Dewy motioned for his siblings to stop as he observed his mothers sudden shift in demeanor. "Oh my god MOM! You ARE planning to ask Launchpad out!"

Huey crossed his arms as he looked his mother over. "It's about time."

"I'm not calling him LaunchDAD," Louie spoke as three pairs of eyes glared at him like daggers. "but you deserve to be happy and if Launchpad of all people makes you happy then who am I to deny you that."

Della couldn't help but smile as she gave her sons a hug. "You know...this went easier then I thought," she admitted, "I thought you'd be weird ed out by me dating even more so with it being Launchpad."

"Sure, it will make things around here a bit complicated," Huey replied with a shrug, "However since when are things around her normal."

Della nodded her head to that though she admitted she liked things not normal as normal was just so boring and she'd always had a wanderlust for adventure and now with her boys blessing she couldn't wait to see what adventures dating Launchpad would have in store.

**TBC**

**I was going to put Launchpad's POV scene in this chapter as well but I wanted to get something out before I went to bed for the evening...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rewrite The Stars:**

_I'd like to thank my reviewers so far on their comments and I hope you like what is yet to come. Hopefully we can survive the next hiatus to reach the ultimate Disney Afternoon crossover that is season 3..._

_as always I don't own the characters but am 100% on board for a Della/Launchpad/Penny poly-amorous relationship hell toss Drake and possibly Seliene in there as well and we can have a party..._

* * *

Unknown to Della while she had been talking with her boys getting their blessing before she embarked on a potential relationship Launchpad was pacing the floor of one of the many other rooms of the manor in a daze.

"Why is this so complicated," he began muttering to himself, "It's not like this is my first relationship...I've been a hit with the ladies but this...this is..."

Pulling off his hat he gave a little scream of frustration into it which was unlike him as he always seemed so calm and collected and as someone was passing by the room they instantly noticed his change of demeanor.

"What's the matter Launchpad? You crash again cause that's nothing to get upset about," a familiar voice spoke filling Launchpad's ears and breaking him out of his thoughts. Removing the hat from his face he noticed Webby had entered the room and wondered just how much the young girl heard.

Launchpad shook his head assuring her it wasn't about his flying prowess. Should he tell her about his inner thoughts after all on the one hand a female perspective would be nice however on the other Webby was a child what did she know of matters of the heart.

Letting go of a deep breath he didn't realize he had suddenly been holding in.

"Well..."Launchpad finally replied at Webby trying to think of the vaguest way to get some honest advice, "Have you ever wanted to tell someone something but don't know how to say it?"

Webby paused for a moment before shaking her head.

"Usually I just blurt things right out," the young girl admitted with a slight shrug, "Granny says I need to keep my outspoken nature in check cause you never know when it could be my downfall."

Launchpad couldn't help but give the girl a small smile.

"Well thankfully this isn't something that could get me into trouble," he replied before mentally adding hopefully after-all if things were in fact one sided it could possibly throw off the dynamic of the family which he was part of by association and where Scrooge was concerned family was the one thing he held in higher regard then even his riches. Pausing once more, he inhaled and exhaled another breath before crossing his arms over his chest.

"How do I tell someone that while I haven't known them for long it feels like I've known them forever and I care for them in more ways then one?"

Webby listened as Launchpad spoke his tone sounding heartfelt and sincere. While she was too young to be in love herself she fancied herself just as much a romantic as an adventure and couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"You say exactly that," she replied knowing that there were only a few people that could possibly fit that description. "Maybe over a walk...or a nice dinner... maybe I can talk to Huey and we can set something up for you...sure the last time didn't go as planned but you know what they say second time is the charm..."

Launchpad couldn't help but smile at Webby's enthusiasm about the situation however getting the boys involved defiantly wouldn't be the most practical idea.

"I think a private conversation would be best but if I need help in planning a date you'll be the first one I call."

Webby smiled.

"I'll hold you to it," she replied as the sound of her phone began to buzz in her pocket. Looking down she noticed it as a text from Dewy letting her eyes quickly glance over it.

**Dewy:-You won't believe what my mom just told me?-**

"Good Luck," she replied strolling out of the room as quick as she came swiftly texting Dewy back.

**Webby:-You've peaked my interest.-**

Waiting a moment after Webby left, Launchpad began to recompose himself. Okay...he could do this...he could do this...he totally wasn't going to crash and burn in this situation he assured himself.

"Della, have you ever met someone and and after a short while felt like you've known them your whole life..." he began to say into the air. Yes, he liked that he just hoped that he wouldn't break out in nerves before getting to his point. Figuring he'd have some more time to practice and boost his confidence he decided to leave the room and step out into the hall it was at this time however that Della had been on her way down the hall from her meeting with the boys and they just so happened to be walking in opposite directions soon meeting face to face.

Just the site of Della made Launchpad realize that he didn't need to practice in front of a mirror he needed to live in the moment here and now.

"Della," he began to say however at the same time Della, fresh off her conversation with the boys where they were so encouraging about her pursuing her feelings needed to get something off her chest.

"Launchpad," she replied at the same time he said her name causing her cheeks to blush.

"We need to talk," they both said again once more at the same time.

**TBC**

_This chapter was essentially the second half of my bullet point for chapter 2. That said while I do have a list of bullet points to keep me from being blocked on the overall plot I do have smaller blocks on the details namly should I go the Hallmark route and keep you hanging for a kiss until the final act or should they steal one sooner rather then later?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Rewrite the Stars**

_Remember how in my summery I was quasi vague about the evilness I plan on doing to my characters well this chapter is it! I just want to say you've been warned…._

_Again, I don't own anything just my words_

* * *

"We need to talk," Della and Launchpad both replied at the same time as they looked at one another both wondering just what the other had to say as surely it wasn't as major as what THEY needed to say.

"Ladies first," Launchpad said giving Della a playful bow, "What do you want to talk about?"

There was a slight pause as Della was soon put on the spot. She really wasn't prepared to tell Launchpad her feelings right now however seeing him in the moment after talking to her boys well she never did have control over her impulses did she. Trying to buy her time for a few seconds to collect her thoughts Della looked around the hall where they stood. "Okay, though do you think we could talk someplace a little less out in the open?" There was a slight twinge of nerves in her voice…a twinge that Launchpad took notice too and began to wonder what the severity of her words would be.

Nodding toward the room down the hall where he conversed with Webby just moments ago, Launchpad shrugged his shoulders. "We could go to the screening room?"

Della pondered for a moment on the location of their conversation wondering if they should go someplace more meaningful like the cockpit of one of their planes however if she prolonged whatever conversation they were about to have who knew if it would even happen and so she nodded her head.

"Screening room's good."

A few moments later they entered the room taking a seat on the plush couch their eyes soon locking into one another as there was yet another pause that filled the air.

"I meant what I said before…. ladies first," Launchpad replied.

Della nodded her head as she took a deep breath fidgeting with the charm of the necklace, he'd given her for her birthday that she had been wearing around her neck. "I know this might sound hard to believe but when I first got back from the moon and we were introduced I resented you."

Launchpad gave her a confused look wondering just where this was going as she continued.

"I thought that I had been replaced as resident pilot and I just wanted to hop into the cockpit and resume my position but then something happened that I didn't expect…." Multiple somethings she thought to herself about to resume her declaration when an instrumental of the old Darkwing Duck theme song began to fill the air as she watched Launchpad look at his phone. "I can put a pause on things if you want to answer."

Launchpad nodded as he picked up the phone wondering just what Drake Mallard wanted to talk about.

* * *

"Hello, this is Launchpad," Launchpad said stating the obvious as the voice on the other end of the line decided to go right into a conversation skipping the formalities.

"So, it took a few months, but I finally figured out what my problem has been," Drake spoke from his side of the line, "I've been all flash and no substance and that's why nobody seems to take Darkwing seriously."

Listening to the other man's words Launchpad couldn't help but nod even though he knew the man on the other line couldn't see any of his gestures. Before he was able to get a more verbal response however Drake continued to speak.

"I've been meeting with a stunt coordinator friend of mine who has really been helping me with the more physical aspects of things. I am confident to say that I can now get down and dirty busting whatever scum and villainy plagues my city however training isn't enough. I need someone to keep my grounded, so I don't wind up like Starling. Help me Launchpad your my only hope."

Launchpad was stunned at what he was hearing. Drake Mallard wanted him to become Darkwing Duck's sidekick! He had written countless fan works in his youth inserting himself in that role and now it seemed his every childhood fantasy was about to come true. He was about to scream at the top of his lounges that yes, he would take the job when he looked up to see Della still sitting beside him on the couch causing a tug to pull at his heart. If he took the job with Drake would he still be able to explore his feelings for Della?

"I'm honored that you think so highly of me," Launchpad spoke.

"Well, it was your idea for me to become Darkwing in the first place so who better to ask," Drake replied.

It was true that Launchpad did plant the seed in Drake's head to bring the famous fictional crime fighter into the real world after all if Gizmoduck could do it….

"Can you let me talk it over with the family and get back to you?" Launchpad asked.

Drake soon informed him that it was a reasonable request and Launchpad agreed to call him back within the next few days with a solid answer. Hanging up the phone, Launchpad watched as Della lent back on the couch crossing her arms over her chest.

* * *

"So, I could only hear your end of the call but that sounded intense," Della replied.

Launchpad nodded his head. "I was kind of offered a new job, a job that never in my wildest imagination could I ever dreamt of having."

"Congratulations," Della replied leaning over and wrapping her arms around Launchpad in an embrace that took them both by surprise. As she allowed for her head to rest on Launchpad's broad shoulder for a lingering amount of time his voice soon took her out of the moment.

"Hey now Della, I didn't say I was taking said job."

His words sent a wave of shock to rush through her as she inched away from him as suddenly as she embraced him.

"What do you mean you aren't taking the job?" Della asked, "You said it's your dream."

What if I have a new dream Launchpad thought to himself as Della continued to speak.

"Like I was saying before, when we first met, I resented you, I thought you had replaced me. I thought you were clueless and incompetent but then I got to know you. We make a great team; you help me to not sweat the small stuff under pressure and with my tutelage your ratio of crash landings has significantly decreased."

Launchpad couldn't help but nod at Della's declaration wholeheartedly agreeing to her words.

Meanwhile as Della spoke she felt a pang in her chest knowing deep down that if you love something you need to let them go even if they never knew you loved him in that way as if it was meant to be then one day it would be. "Which is why you need to take this job or else you'll regret it."

There was a lingering moment of silence as Launchpad let Della's words sink in. She wanted him to take the job so she wouldn't regret it later but, in his mind, he wondered if the opposite couldn't also be true. Would he regret not seeing if their friendship became more if he left. Lost in his thoughts for a few more silent moments he realized that Della was leagues above him anyway and he was probably foolish to think otherwise however it couldn't hurt to at least share an amended version of his declaration with her anyway. "I know we've only known one another for eighteen months but it feels as if I've known you all my life. You're smart, resilient…." In his original speech he planned to continue by telling her she was beautiful and how she was a great friend though he had hoped they'd be more however now…now he could bring himself to say that especially if he was to go. "You're a great friend and don't tell Dewy but I think I'll miss you the most."

Leaning over for another embrace, Della could feel a tear rolling down her cheek as she spoke in a whispered tone. "I promise I won't tell him."

"And besides," Launchpad replied noticing Della's tear and brushing it with his finger resisting the urge to place a slight kiss on her forehead as he spoke, "St. Canard isn't that far away, even though I won't be around the manor anymore we'll still see each other so much you'll get sick of me."

**TBC**

_With all the ship wars going on in the fandom right now this chapter was especially hard to write but I made it through. I don't know yet if I will do one more filler scene or if I will hit right with my planned time jump._


	5. Chapter 5

**REWRITE THE STARS**

Yea where that last chapter ended was probably the worst place to put a cliffhanger however while I do have an outline I'll be honest it has been a struggle in trying to figure out the pacing of this chapter. (Plus Non Creative Real World Time Sucks) I assure you though this will be a finished piece even if it drags a bit between updates. Anyway once again I don't own anything but my twisted mind and my words.

* * *

When Launchpad had assured her that they would see each other all the time a smile had crossed Della's bill. He had meant so much to her in the little time that they had known one another and she didn't want to lose what they had. Things were good for a time, Launchpad had purchased a quaint studio apartment in St. Canard and they had managed a balance of spending time between there and the manor however after about a year, well, things just seemed to go off the rails.

Who knew that in bringing their fictional childhood hero into the real world that Drake and Launchpad would well….inspire people to in turn bring Darkwing's famed rogues gallery into real world existence as well. Between Launchpad keeping the city safe and her being a mother to three teenage boys things began to get strained. Visits every few weeks became broken up video chats which in turn morphed into the occasional text or social media comment.

It had been five years since they'd last spoken to one another face to face and Launchpad had gained notoriety for better or for worse depending on whom you spoke to for being the hero St. Canard needed while her own life of adventure started to dwindle. Sure, she still had the thirst for it but as her boys got older she wanted them to have a sense of stability especially considering all the time she had missed with them when she was isolated on the moon. With that family adventures soon became reserved for school breaks and while the triplets attended to their studies Della did as well by getting her teaching credentials and now taught an archaeology seminar at Duckburg University and was now getting ready to celebrate the nuptials of her brother Donald...an event that at least in the moment Launchpad was planning to attend.

**-xx-xx-**

Launchpad paced the floor of his penthouse, a step up from the studio he'd first purchased and a major leap from the old storage garage he made his home back in Duckburg.

"Why am I so nervous," he asked turning on his heels, "I mean it's not my wedding so why am I having cold feet about the situation."

The teenage duck who had been sitting perched on a corner stool shrugged back his shoulders.

While his relationship with Launchpad had been as strained as his mothers at first, Dewy Duck took the idea of going to university as a chance to get back in his former 'best friends' inner circle and besides it didn't hurt that St. Canard's University had a far superior arts program to Duckburg's.

"Isn't it obvious?" Dewy spoke a devious smirk crossing his bill as he spoke, "You haven't seen my mother in years and your still pining for her."

Launchpad could feel his cheeks flush a bit at his friends words.

"I don't...PINE."

Dewy shook his head.

"You're one of St. Canard's most eligible bachelors, just yesterday I saw the barista at Starducks slide you her number and yet your plus one for Uncle Donald's wedding is my girlfriend."

Letting out a chuckle about the situation he couldn't help but think about Gosalyn Mallard, Drake's adoptive daughter. Sure, they hadn't officially put a label on things but the duo had hit it off almost instantly after he moved to town and they had shared a kiss a few weeks back after winning an intramural volleyball tournament. He wanted to take the next step, to introduce her to his family...maybe as his friend...maybe something more but since his Uncle Donald wouldn't let him bring a plus one having Launchpad take her as his was the next logical step.

"What are friends for, and besides bringing your bosses teenage daughter seems surprisingly less awkward then bringing some random groupie right?"

Dewy just gave another head shake as both were super awkward though at least he'd have someone to slow dance with at the reception besides his mother or Webby.

**-xx-**

Looking at her computer, Della noticed an article about Darkwing and Launchpad's latest heroic exploits causing her to let out a light sigh before clicking out of the tab and opening her desk draw where the airplane pendent was sitting. She simply shook her head as she brushed the pendant with her thumb. There were fragments of moments where she wondered 'What If' he never went to work with Drake however more then not she knew better then to dwell in the past.

A knock on the door soon drew her from her thoughts.

"Office Hours are canceled today," she called out not looking up.

"Even for your favorite student," Huey Duck's voice spoke causing Della to turn to where her son lent against the door frame. In the years that had passed, a growth spurt had lead the eldest triplet to finally get his wish of being taller then his siblings if only by a few inches. "And son."

"I don't play favorites," Della spoke with a smile though if she did in the moment she probably would choose Huey even if it was just because he was the only one close to home. A Sophomore at Duckburg University thanks to coming in with credits earned his senior year, Huey was double majored in Archaeology and World History poised to continue on the families history of exploring and adventuring.

"Anyway, speaking of your siblings, any word on Louie yet?"

Huey let out a sigh thinking of his youngest sibling who had taken a gap year to travel in the hopes to 'seek a fortune' before getting a proper business degree.

"He's still on standby," Huey said, "Told me he might not make it to brunch tomorrow but he should be here in plenty of time for the ceremony."

Della shook head thinking that it was typical of Louie to put things off until the last minute causing all the flights back to Duckburg to be booked up. "If he told me where he was I could gas up the jet and pick him up personally."

"Mom, he loves you but having you pick him up would be a massive bruise to his ego."

Della nodded in understanding as she'd been young once too. She was about to ask about Dewy and if he was flying in with Launchpad when there was another knock on her door.

"Office Hours are canceled today," Della spoke once again her back turned toward the doorway though by the way she saw Huey's brows raised from the chair he'd now been seated in she could easily tell it wasn't a student.

"You wouldn't turn away coffee would you," the sound of Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera's voice caused a sliver of a smile to cross Della's lips.

"My hero," she teased him with a smile as she was one of...well too many for his comfort who had known that he was the man behind the Gizmoduck mantle. And sure, there were times that Della felt a bit hypocritical for being in a relationship with anther superhero when that was one of the reasons that lead to her relationship with Launchpad being strained but she was happy and happiness took priority over any sense of reason.

Handing her the cup, Fenton began to walk behind Della's desk chair giving her a shoulder rub.

"I'm going to go," Huey said, "See what Louie's status is...see you tomorrow mom."

Della gave her son a wave goodbye before tilting her head back to look at Fenton.

"I was just doing my civic duty as your friend and date for this weekends festivities," Fenton replied, "and besides I should be calling you my hero for not having to bring Ma'Ma as my date."

Della nodded thinking that she was just as lame as when Daisy and her 'sorority sister' Clarabelle insisted that as maid of honor she needed to have a date for the weekends festivities her only options seemed to be her cousins Fethry or Gladstone until she spotted Fenton or rather Gizmoduck exiting Scrooges office one afternoon that the thought had hit her to ask him.

Taking a sip of her coffee, Della watched as Fenton went from rubbing her shoulders to taking the seat that her son had vacated moments ago.

"Speaking of 'date' what do you want to do?" Fenton asked, "I mean I know your immediate family knows were not an actual couple but should we tell the others we're just friends or go all in.?"

As Fenton asked this question, Della felt a vibration from her phone which had been turned on silent and gave it a quick glance in case it was Louie asking for a ride or Daisy asking if she could pick something up en route to the manor. It wasn't either of those people but it was instead a text from Launchpad.

I can't wait to see you Dell-LP

Thinking of Launchpad, Della wondered if the feelings she had for him would resurface upon seeing his face again and if they did then what? Well, she decided internally that it wasn't as if they had been a couple and even if her feelings were reciprocated all those years ago there was no harm in the now to make Launchpad a bit jealous in the present.

"I'm all in," Della replied with a smile as her eyes glanced at the clock thinking the reason that she had canceled office hours was to get back to the manor to help Daisy and Clarabelle make favors ."Well, we better go, the she-wolfs den is waiting."

**TBC...**

I told you I'm evil...the idea of Launchpad bringing Gosalyn as his Plus One and Della fake dating Fenton has been in the back of my mind as I wrote my loose outline I do hope you like and that the pay off in the coming chapters is worth it...

Like I said before real world sometimes interferes with creative time and so I'm just going to say now there is no timetable for my updates HOWEVER I hope to post at least once or twice a month minimum till it's done but we'll see.


	6. Chapter 6

**REWRITE THE STARS**

_honestly these scenes were in my head/a part of my outline even though they are clearly fluff and filler_

_I hope your not too bored with this...as the next chapter should be the DelPad reunion_

_Still don't own anything but my crazy..._

* * *

Entering the manor, Della was met with a wash of pink coming from the sitting room as a voice spoke out.

"Finally," Clarabelle, Daisy's bridesmaid and closest friend spoke, "I was beginning to think you flaked."

"I'm sorry, I was in my office and lost track of the time," Della replied taking a seat as she began to look over toward the table of favors that the two women were putting together for the reception.

"I thought you said you were canceling office hours," Daisy spoke as she tied a ribbon around a small box of mints. Raising her brow it was clear to Della that her future sister in law was concerned as to her whereabouts though not as agitated as her friend.

"I did, but then Fenton arrived and..."

"You don't have to kiss and tell," Clarabelle spoke with a flush of her cheeks, "I mean you can if you want after all he's a catch...a little too geek chic for my tastes but..."

"Clarabelle," Daisy spoke out with a shake of her head.

"What? I only speak the truth," looking over at the seating chart that was sitting on the table, Clarabelle shook her head as she then reached down and picked up another favor to assemble, "besides, if I wasn't already in a committed relationship there is another wedding guest that I'd have my eye on."

Della who had already gotten in the swing of assembling favors looked over at the list of guests wondering who it could be...one of her cousins, the cabilleros, Goofy?

"Well," Della teased, "if it's Storkules good luck with that. He has a bit of an obsession with my brother and I wouldn't be surprised if he decides to speak now or forever hold his peace."

Daisy rolled her eyes thinking that wouldn't happen...would it?

Meanwhile, Clarabelle put the favor she'd been working on back down on the table before opening up her bag and pulling out a piece of magazine. As she turned it over and Della caught a glimpse she felt herself freeze in the moment.

"I still can't believe that St. Canard's most eligible bachelor used to be Scrooge's 'help'. Tell me Della, what was Launchpad McQuack like in person?"

As Clarabelle asked this, Della felt her heart race in her chest. Launchpad was the LAST subject that she had thought would of been brought up and she really didn't want to talk about him least she let it slip up about her stupid crush as she was sure Clarabelle would have a lot to say about that.

"Well..." Della began however she was soon paused by a voice calling out.

"Hello...Mom?...Uncle Scrooge?...Mrs. Beakley?...anyone home?"

It was soon that Louie rounded the corner and never had she been THIS glad to see one of her boys since she'd come back from the moon. Getting up she ran over to her 'youngest' giving him a hug.

"Mom," Louie spoke as he pushed away, "personal space."

Della nodded as she stepped back looking Louie over a smile crossing her lips.

"Huey said you were at the airport on standby and weren't even sure you'd make it in before the actual wedding."

Louie nodded a look of guilt crossing his face.

"I lied to him," he admitted, "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, I'm surprised."

Louie looked over toward his aunt to be before looking back toward his mom.

"And in the middle of something, I should of called."

Della shook her head.

"I liked the surprise, anyway I'm sure Daisy and Clarabelle wouldn't mind you joining us would you?"

Daisy and Clarabelle shook their heads in agreement that they didn't mind Louie joining in on their girl time however Louie couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle.

"Folding gift boxes and tying ribbons aren't my thing, and besides..." Louie yawned before shaking his head. "I'm a bit jet lagged and I want to be my best self for tomorrow."

Della nodded as Louie headed upstairs toward his room leaving the women alone once more.

'please don't bring Launchpad back up,' Della thought to herself in a pleading tone as Clarabelle began to speak once more.

"Well he's a cutie isn't he?" she asked rhetorically to Della.

Della nodded her head as Clarabelle's attention soon turned back toward the bride and toward the subject of the wedding and remained on that topic for the rest of the evening

**TBC**

**Like I said fluff and filler thank you for your patients and staying with me... next chapter like I said before should be longer as wedding festivities kick off...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rewrite The Stars**

_I know I suck but between my work schedule and my final stretch of training followed by running my latest RunDisney event I haven't had much time to write as of late. Like I said I WILL finish even if it takes longer then this hiatus so thank you for being patient._

_I don't own anything but the twisted ideas that dance around my head (plus some cute post 5K medal photos with Scrooge and Launchpad on my camera roll)_

* * *

Who says you can't go home again? Launchpad thought to himself as his car pulled up to the Duckburg Country Club. This was it...he was going to see her again for the first time in forever and he really hoped that while not a romantic herself she'd be swept up in everything and not slap him for being at fault for putting a strain on their friendship all those years ago. Distracting himself for one final moment before stepping into the fray, he turned toward his companion and flashed her a smile.

"It's still hard to process that the last time I was in town I was the one driving people around and now I'm in the back seat with someone driving me."

"Ego Much," Gosalyn said with a shake of her head, "It's just a ride share."

Paying their driver the duo soon stepped out in front of the club while the younger girls eyes sized up the building.

"Anyway, for me it's hard to process just how fancy this place is and the itinerary of events as a whole for the weekend...brunch today...rehearsal dinner tomorrow and then the wedding itself not to mention the reception...I thought I heard Dewy mention that his Uncle Scrooge was a bit of a penny pincher."

Launchpad chuckled a bit as he nodded his head thinking back to that party once upon a time that Scrooge had thrown as a celebration to make up for all of Della's missed birthdays which he had masked as an exhibition to showcase some rare artifacts.

"From my time with Mr. Mc D I've noticed that he's willing to splurge a bit when it comes to the important things, though from what I've heard about the blushing bride she's a pretty successful businesswoman in her own right...some kind of lifestyle brand or something."

Gosalyn nodded she had heard of Daisy Duck and while she didn't come off as a girly girl happened to be an avid follower of her blog.

Their car had long pulled away as they realized they'd been standing outside the club for a time.

"We should probably..." Gosalyn motioned to the door causing Launchpad to nod.

Entering the club it was clear that this wasn't a small family get together as people both that he'd known and not where mixing and mingling. He watched as Gosalyn's eyes scanned the room probably looking for Dewy even though they couldn't engage in any coupling behaviors. He'd bee about to visually scan the room himself when suddenly a familiar yet slightly muddled voice filled the air.

"Launchpad, I was worried that you wouldn't make it," Donald said with a smile crossing his bill.

"The biggest, baddest, supervillian couldn't keep me away," Launchpad replied causing Gosalyn to roll her eyes thinking that her father's influence was rubbing off on him.

"So, who is your guest?" Donald asked and from the way he looked at Gosalyn he could tell that a lot of people would be suspecting that he was robbing the cradel.

"This is Gosalyn Mallard," Launchpad replied, "I figure I needed a plus one and I figured my partners daughter was better then making this weekend into an awkward first date."

There was a round of awkward laughter which quickly faded.

"Anyway, Daisy is around here somewhere I'll have to introduce you to her," Donald said with a bright smile crossing his bill making Launchpad think that he was the happiest he'd ever been since they knew one another.

"I'd like that," Launchpad replied.

"And Della...I'm sure she'll be happy to see you...you know she's Daisy's maid of honor."

"I know...so...how is she?"

"She's good," Donald replied as he spotted another one of his friends and casually walked away to greet them.

"Good's good, right?" Launchpad replied with a shrug.

While Launchpad was arriving on the scene Della was already in the Country Club however she wasn't rubbing elbows with guests at the moment and was standing in the kitchen chatting with the caterers. Was it a distraction...was it just being a good maid of honor...perhaps a bit of both.

"What are you doing in here?" Louie asked as he ducked into the kitchen upon spotting his mother a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What are YOU doing in here?" she asked back.

"I asked you first but...to answer your question I wanted to get dibs on the good stuff before it was picked over."

Reaching out toward one of the catering trays sitting on the counter, Louie grabbed a big in a blanket and popped it into his mouth. Reaching for a second one, Della swayed her sons hand away from the tray.

"I'm supervising and making sure that nobody grazes at the trays before the waiters get to them."

Louie paused for a moment and Della was sure that she was sure that he was analyzing her however before more could be said the head caterer entered the kitchen a smile on their face.

"Thanks again for manning the kitchen while I took my call."

Della nodded giving her youngest an 'I TOLD YOU SO' stare before ushering him out of the kitchen however she didn't go far as soon her eyes spotted a familiar figure across the room. Turning her head to see if her son was still by her side she was met with the fact that no he was not and she hoped he didn't slink back into the kitchen to annoy the staff.

"Breathe, you're as tense as I get when Gyro wants to," lowering his voice Fenton continued, "upgrade my suit"

Nodding her head, Della took a deep breath in an out however it was clear that she was still haphazardly gazing across the room and as Fenton's eyes followed hers he understood.

"Ever since I met you Della you've been a headstrong and bold force," Fenton said with an encouraging smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "So why don't you go over there and talk to him."

"But what should I say?" she asked placing her hand on top of his.

"Well Hello for a start, ask him how he's been maybe get him to talk shop about some of the gadgets Drake uses."

Della rolled her eyes.

"So your using me to get Intel on the competition I see."

"Wasn't that obvious?" Fenton asked in a clearly taunting tone as they were just engaging in banter when out of the corner of his eyes he spotted Clarabelle and so he proceeded to brush a loose piece of Della's hair behind her ear in a flirtatious gesture to keep up the act that they were a couple before reaching into his pocket.

"Now, before you think I invaded your privacy I want to preface by saying Huey was the one who swiped this from your desk and not me but..."

Della watched as Fenton pulled out an all too familiar airplane pendent and began to hook it around her neck.

"For Good Luck," he said in a whisper as he winked across the room making sure that Clarabelle and any others who thought them dating didn't see.

While Clarabelle's eyes didn't fall upon the moment in question another pair of eyes did as Launchpad caught the whole scene. She was as stunning as ever he'd thought to himself however at the same time he could feel his heard begin to crack a bit as he watched Fenton slip a chain around Della's neck and instantly recognized it as the one he'd given her.

"So this is what good looks like," Launchpad said with a shake of his head beginning to think about how Drake had strong feelings toward Gizmoduck always striving to be a better hero then he was.

"You should talk to her," Gosalyn said.

"And break up the happy couple? I don't want to make things more awkward."

It was then that he caught her eyes locking onto his and he watched her whisper something toward Fenton before leaving his side. It was then that Launchpad noticed that Della was walking in her direction.

"Hello Stranger," Della said with a smile crossing her lips, "It's been..."

"I know," Launchpad replied nodding his head, "I'm sorry again for missing out on graduation...I was on the runway about to take off when DW called and..."

"Say no more...I get it."

Launchpad nodded thinking back to the scene moments earlier.

"Sure, after all you are dating..." he paused for a moment lowing his tone into a whisper so that Gosalyn and anyone else around couldn't hear him, "Gizmoduck."

Della's cheeks began to flush a bit at Launchpad's words glad she was being convincing with Fenton but not glad that she was having to lie. It was then she had spotted Gosalyn standing besides him causing her to bite he lip ever so slightly. Sure he was an 'eligible bachelor' according to the tabloids so why should she of been surprised that he'd come with a date.

"And you're dating..."

"I'm n-"Launchpad began however before he could finish the word NOT Gosalyn held out her hand. This wasn't the way she'd planned on meeting her boyfriends mother and she hoped that when the dust settled that Della would approve of her and Dewy being together.

"I'm Gosalyn, it's a pleasure to finally meet you as I've heard so much about you."

"Good things I hope."

Della was still trying to process the fact that Launchpad was seeing someone who looked to be her sons age...maybe a year older if even when she heard footsteps from behind her.

"There you are," Daisy replied approaching the trio, "I thought I lost you in the crowd and I need you close in case I have a sudden wardorbe malfunction or one too many mimosa's."

"I'm sorry, I was helping the caterers out and then I spotted an old friend and was just catching up. Launchpad this is my soon to be sister in law Daisy...Daisy this is my good friend Launchpad McQuack."

Looking from Launchpad to Della, Daisy couldn't help but smirk as she could see why Clarabelle was obsessing the night before.

"I'm so glad you could join us this weekend."

"The pleasure is all mine," Launchpad spoke giving Daisy's hand a kiss before turning toward Della, "anyway...I'm going to go and see if I can find your boys or Mr. McD in the crowd and go say hi."

Della nodded her head.

"I'm sure my Uncle will be happy to see you."

"We should try to catch up some more later, that is if the bride here doesn't mind."

Daisy shook her head.

"I have no problem with you borrowing my maid of honor for a couple of hours...her boyfriend on the other hand..."

"Will understand."

Launchpad nodded his head turning on his heels to look for Scrooge while Gosalyn began to scan the crowd thinking that she had to dish to Dewy about the recent series of events.

**TBC**

**I hope I did the reunion scene justice...**

**Next chapter will possibly be Delpad catching up though I don't know yet if they will be alone or if it will be an unintentional double date**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rewrite the Stars**

**So, more work more race training and I'm BACK…. I doubt I'll finish before April 4th, but you never know-still don't own Ducktales but I'd love to find out how to buy more shares of Disney Stock while things are low from being in crisis mode **

* * *

It had been a few hours since Bunch had ended as Della was alone in the venue making sure nothing was left behind. Being alone had given her a moment to gather her thoughts about seeing Launchpad again and the fact that he wanted to spend some time catching up without the formalities of the wedding festivities.

Looking at her phone she couldn't help but wonder if he would text her a time and place when she heard a voice break her from her silence.

"So, you never left the bride's side after…you know…how bad was it?"

Turning on her heels, Della smiled at Fenton who had been picking up a box of leftover cocktail napkins.

"Not as bad as I thought, he apologized for missing the boys Graduation however we didn't get to talk much due to Daisy summoning me."

"I supposed there is a reason they call it MAID of Honor."

Della couldn't help but chuckle as she picked up a rogue flower and twirled it in her fingers.

"If I only knew how literal the title was, I would have crushed my brothers' heart and let Daisy give the roll to Clarabelle like I'm sure she wanted in the first place."

Della really didn't mean this as she could only imagine how frilly and hideous Clarabelle would have gone with the bridesmaid dresses had she been put in charge of them whereas Della went for something still painfully pink but a bit more sleek in style.

"Anyway," she continued, "He actually suggested that we meet up somewhere to talk…now to wait for him to tell me the time and place though I imagine he's taking the afternoon to show his girlfriend around Duckburg."

"Girlfriend?" Fenton said intrigued as he thought he'd kept good tabs on his heroic rivals and last thing he knew while Launchpad was an eligible Bachelor the girls he'd been photographed with when he'd been about town were clearly staged for publicity.

"Yes…girlfriend…and he's the boys age…not that I should judge and anyways as far as he's concerned, we're a happy couple."

Fenton nodded as Della spoke however for some reason her words started to cut him like knives as he wondered if in another time and place that would be fact and not fiction.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hotel where Gosalyn and Launchpad had been staying for the weekend's events, Gosalyn was sitting down on the bed.

This was bad, this was very bad, she thought to herself as she pulled out her phone to dial her actual boyfriend Dewy.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you at brunch," Dewy said from his end of the phone, "I swear the whole town was there and they were curious about my collegiate adventures."

"It's fine," she replied taking in a deep breath, "I had a good time without you...the food was exquisite...your mom thinks I'm Launchpad's girlfriend."

There was a lingering silence.

"Dewy are you still there?"

"Yes...I swear I just heard you saying you told my mom you were Launchpad's girlfriend."

"I did."

"And she totally didn't buy it right? I mean the age difference..."

"Says his best friend." Rolling her eyes not that Dewy could see, she continued, "anyway...can you play along."

another pause

"It's going to be hard, but you know I can't turn away from a chance to flex my acting prowess."

Gosalyn couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle before composing herself.

"Giving me a tour of town though wouldn't blow this lie up though I suppose."

"I think that a tour would be fine….I'll pick you up at your hotel in twenty."

"I'll see you then."

"Who will you see then?" Launchpad asked as he opened the door that adjoined their hotel rooms together.

"Dewy…he's showing me around town…and I told him about the grand lie you told his mother and so don't worry no PDA will be involved just some mild friendly hand holding."

Launchpad nodded his head.

"You know, you didn't have to tell her you were my girlfriend as it's going to make matters a lot worse."

Gosslyn paused for a moment and shook her head.

"So, she may be a bit wary about me dating her son after this all blows over…sure…but I think at the end of the day we'll all sit down and laugh at this."

Launchpad nodded thinking that it didn't matter if he had a fake girlfriend as Della had a very real boyfriend in Fenton and he had to admit that while it had stung him thinking about her dating another superhero he had to admit the two of them in the brief time he'd observed them did genuinely look happy.

If Della's happy I'm happy, he thought to herself…and speaking of Della he figured it would be best if he shot her a text.

_**-Hotel Bar or Starducks?—**_

He sat for a few moments watching as the three dots signaling, she was typing began to blink on before a reply.

_**-Starducks—**_

_**-The Hotel Bar is a bit more formal and I just want to get into comfy pants—**_

Launchpad chuckled at her reply thinking it was typical Della to lean toward function over fashion and soon they flushed out the details of a time since the place was already just established.

* * *

**TBD**

**I honestly COULD have put the coffee date as part of this chapter, but it's been so long I just wanted to get something out**

**Next chapter will be the coffee date (let me know if you want a Gosslyn/Dewy tour B-plot or any other character interactions and I'll try to oblige….**

**After that there will be Dinner scene, possibly a Bachelor/Bachelorette scene, Aftermath, Wedding and knowing me some filler and fluff in between**


	9. Chapter 9

**So after posting the last chapter I saw that episode titles have come out as well as some teasers and apparently the five words that can derail the hot mess express that I've been on is 'Launchpad Looks Good In Glasses'... I've also somehow managed to spiral from thinking about the events of the world and got crazy aggressive with an outline complete with a full scene by scene breakdown of a chapter that won't happen until down the road….karaoke and some plot twisting to come**

**As always don't own Ducktales but so glad it exists right now**

**-xx-**

Della tossed the floral dress she'd been wearing to brunch and crossed her room to her closet letting out a sigh. She was never a slave for fashion however she wanted to look nice for this date. No, this wasn't a date...as far as Launchpad was concerned she was blissfully in love with Fenton and not still harboring feelings for her friend deep down in her psyche. Deciding on a black and white striped shirt and her favorite pair of jeans, Della was about to leave the manor to head out when she was stopped by her boys.

"Where are you going mom," Louie asked with a raised brow, "I was hoping that we could catch up….talk about my travels."

Maybe negotiate me taking off another semester...he added in his mind as Dewy allowed for a grin to cross his lips.

"Isn't it obvious, she's totally going to meet Fenton I mean look at her she's practically glowing."

Della couldn't help but smile at the complement.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell us you were dating him and we had to find out at brunch this morning," Louie spoke as he turned toward Huey, "did you know Huey?"

Huey did know. He knew that his mother and Fenton were just friends doing themselves a solid by being each other's dates this weekend...playing up a relationship to stop Clarabelle's need to meddle in her dating life.

"I did," Huey said playing along with a smile, "And honestly I couldn't be happier and you know if things got serious just think of how cool it would be with Gizmoduck as our step father."

Della bit her bill gently and if she'd been drinking water she was sure she'd spit it out.

"Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat," Dewy said, "but I told Gosslyn that I'd meet her at her hotel room to take a tour of the town."

"Can't Launchpad do that?" Louie said with a raise of his brow as he overheard the young red head telling his mother that she'd been Launchpad's girlfriend.

"He had..prior commitments," Dewy said trying to not reveal that it was cause Gosslyn was his girlfriend not Launchpads meanwhile Della began to wonder if Dewy knew about the meeting that was planned, a meeting that she was running late for.

Looking toward her other two sons, Della couldn't help but smile.

"Speaking of prior commitments…."

"Daisy being indecisive on her hairstyle for the ceremony? Huey asked

"No comment," Della said taking a glance at her watch and hoping that she wasn't keeping Launchpad long.

* * *

"How do I look?" Launchpad said flashing Gosslyn a friendly smile as the young duck rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders before checking out her own outfit in the mirror. As they had only planned to be here for the weekends festivities it was lucky they had thought to pack some more casual attire as Launchpad stood in a pair of dark jeans a grey top and his favorite aviator jacket while Gosslyn had on a pair of Jeans and a St. Canard University T-shirt, a purple flannel tied around her waist.

"You look like you," Gosslyn said giving him a smirk, "I mean it's not like this is a date you know."

"Well yea, I mean she's with Fenton and need I remind you, so bluntly told her you were my girlfriend, why would you do that again?"

"Well, what was I supposed to say...I'm your son's girlfriend but since your brother didn't let him have a plus one Launchpad was gracious and let me tag along."

Launchpad nodded.

"Well yea, that is the truth."

"Well what can I say, my dad's an actor and improvising has always been second nature."

Launchpad rolled his eyes as there was suddenly a knock on the door.

"Just tell Dewy to avoid the Starducks downtown on his tour."

Flashing Gosslyn a smirk back, Launchpad opened the door to the hotel room and looked over toward Dewy.

"Have fun you two."

Dewy nodded his head as he watched as Launchpad left the room and was walking with purpose to get somewhere.

"He's meeting my mom isn't he."

Gosslyn nodded her head

"Just don't go to the Starducks downtown."

Dewy nodded with a slight chuckle wondering now if his mother and Fenton were in just as major a relationship as Launchpad was with Gosslyn.

* * *

Della had entered the Starducks and looked over to see that Launchpad had yet to arrive.

"Phew," she replied with a sigh glad that she hadn't kept him waiting like she thought.

Making her way toward the barista she ordered a chai tea before hearing a voice from behind her.

"Here allow me,"a voice spoke from behind Della causing a smile to cross his lips as Launchpad paid for her order and added is to the barista.

"You didn't have to do that!" Della said as Launchpad nodded.

"I know, but I wanted to."

The duo grabbed their drinks and made their way toward a corner table where a small bout of silence washed over them. Aside from the brief moment that they stole at Donald and Daisy's engagement weekend kick off brunch this was the first time they were really face to face in the past five years.

"You know I still can't believe you are an academic now," Launchpad finally said as he took a sip of his drink, "I mean they say those who can't do teach but you Della Duck can do anything."

"Anything includes teaching an archaeology lecture...though I haven't given up my sense of adventure in fact I've been thinking of going on an excavation this summer...possibly with Huey if he's not to busy with his girlfriend to spend some time with his mother."

Launchpad was glad that Della hadn't settled with settling down as she was always so vivacious. However it was mention of Huey that caused him to look in shock.

"Huey has a girlfriend!"

Della nodded.

"You remember Violet Saberwing."

Launchpad nodded as he remembered the young girl who had just recently joined the boys and webby's circle of friends around the time he had left to be Drake's partner.

"Yea, my boys are growing up it's hard to believe though at least I'm back in their lives now to watch."

Launchpad nodded a small part of him wishing that he were there to watch as the scrappy young tweens he's met all those year to go had blossomed into the young men they were today.

"What about Dewy...any girls in St. Canard I need to know about," Della asked with a raised brow causing Launchpad to almost burn his throat with how fast he sipped his drink. Yes, yes Dewy did have a girl but there was no way to tell him that it was actually Gosslyn Mallard and that he was very much single.

"There's this girl on his intramural Volleyball team that he's been spending some time with lately," well, that technically wasn't a lie now wasn't it Launchpad thought to himself as he braced himself to be asked more questions like what the girls name was instead he was shocked to hear what Della said next.

"I missed you," nervously biting down on her bill she wondered if those three words would be the words that would blow her cover...that would make Launchpad realize that she and Fenton were a sham and that she selfishly regretted not telling him to stay in Duckburg and not follow his dreams.

"I missed you too," Launchpad admitted thinking that no other woman could ever hold a candle to the spitfire sitting across from him after all if there was one he was sure he would of met her already, "I miss the way that during our flying lessons we could talk about anything and nothing and just enjoy one anthers company."

Della nodded.

"Speaking of, crash anything lately?"

"You know I don't like the term crash," Launchpad said as he crossed his hands defensively, "You know I prefer to call it..."

"Landing with flair," they both said in unison before chuckling a bit not realizing that they lent in toward one another, their beaks inches from touching.

Once Launchpad realized how close they were for a brief moment he pondered throwing caution to the wind kiss her right there. No, that would be wrong...she was with Fenton and while 'Darkwing' and 'Gizmoduck' had a bit of a rivalry in the superhero department he did always like Fenton as a person and so kissing his girlfriend was a major faux pas.

"My record is 80/20 when it comes to perfect landings vs crashes," Launchpad finally replied pulling back.

Della meanwhile felt her heart skip a beat as she had thought maybe just maybe they were having some kind of moment and were about to lock lips. Letting out a silent sigh as Launchpad pulled back she couldn't help but beam with pride.

"This is where you thank me for embracing your full potential." Even if it lead to me loosing you.

"Thank you Della..."

They continued to talk back and forth to one another about Launchpad's superhero adventures and the various adventures that Della had went on both in and outside the classroom. They were laughing and bantering as if those five years were non existent as were Fenton and Gosslyn whose names hadn't come up again in any means of conversation.

Soon, it seemed that as they finished their drinks, their hands were sitting besides one another, finger tips almost entwined as they continued to banter.

"Seriously!" Della exclaimed as Launchpad was recalling the one particular caper.

"Seriously!" Launchpad exclaimed back as soon they were once again in a position of their bills in close proximity and this time Launchpad wasn't so sure if he could resist temptation. However, a decision was made for him when the sound of the wedding march filled the air causing Della to reach for her phone.

"Hello...I'm catching up with Launchpad right now...can't you ask...he's not...I'm coming..."

Hanging up her phone, Della soon began to collect her belongings as she flashed an apologetic look toward Launchpad.

"That was Donald, he's having some issues and apparently his best man is still not here so as maid of honor and also his twin."

"Say no more, I'll see you at the rehearsal dinner."

Della nodded rushing out to help her brother leaving Launchpad alone to his own thoughts

**TBC**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter... I don't know if the coffee date came out rushed as I wanted to post the update before I went to bed this evening but I just really want to get to the chapter mentioned in the pre chapter notes... I don't know if I'll do another filler chapter or skip right to the rehearsal dinner...thoughts and characters you want to have me try to squeeze in to interact are always appreciated **


	10. Chapter 10

**Rewrite The Stars**

**This is another 'filler' chapter I know but I'm planting some seeds I swear…. anyway stay safe and sane out there….season 3 is just around the corner….and we've had a trailer drop... As always don't own Ducktales just grateful for it..also grateful for the medium of fanfic for some articulate and vulnerable Donald**

* * *

Watching as Della left the coffee shop, Launchpad let out a sigh wondering what could have been if Donald hadn't called Della in the moment. Would he have kissed her? So many WHAT IF's were brought upon their lives based on phone calls, he thought, thinking back to when he'd been all set to tell Della he liked her as more than a friend when Drake had called and life had changed forever.

Finishing up his drink, he'd pondered going back to his hotel room or possibly to the hanger as he was sure Della wouldn't have minded if he took their plane up for a spin like old times…he did still have a spare key on his chain after all.

His thoughts however were broken up when the sound of a voice filled his ears taking him out of his thoughts.

"Launchpad!" the excited voice of Webby rang out causing him to look up. He hadn't seen the young duck who was practically like a sister to Della's sons in years and she'd grown into a lovely young woman. She'd been with another blast from Launchpad's past,Lena DeSpell though it was probably Lena Saberwing now he thought.

"I heard you were at brunch this morning but it was super crazy," Webby said with a smile, "Though with the brides brand could you expect anything done simple?"

Launchpad couldn't help but shrug making a mental note to do more research on Daisy before the rehearsal.

"Yea, I really hoped to touch base with the whole family," he admitted, "I was going to stop by the mansion but I figured things were overwhelming."

"I don't know," Lena said with a shrug of her own placing her hand in Webby's, "I've seen it much much crazier.. I mean remember the time…"

Webby placed a hand on Lena's lips before shaking her head.

"Launchpad doesn't want to hear about every single adventure he's missed since he left. I'm sure anyway why don't you order for us."

Lena rolled her eyes knowing that there would be no arguing there as she placed a peck on Webby's cheek causing Launchpad's brow to raise as his lips curled into a friendly smirk.

"So how long has that been going on and what does your granny think."

Webby smiled back as her eyes trailed to her girlfriend then back to him.

"We became official about a year and a half ago," she said, "and as far as Granny...well….as long as I check in constantly to tell her my whereabouts and abide by her curfew until my next birthday when I'm finally 18 then she's fully supportive."

Launchpad couldn't help but smile thinking that he didn't expect anything less from Beakley.

"So tell me….have you at least seen Della yet?"

**-xx-**

Della arrived at Donald's boat and as she knocked on her brother's door she didn't know if she should hug him or slap him for breaking up her coffee with Launchpad. She was sure that if her phone hadn't rang that something would have happened that one or both of them would regret after all he had a girlfriend and she had...a Fenton.

"Della thank god you're here," Donald spoke, opening the door frantically, "I don't know what to."

Della looked at her brother whose temper had a habit of flaring up and was on the cusp of doing so in the moment.

"Take a deep breath and count to ten," she instructed thinking that when she was still adjusting to life back on earth and especially motherhood that she'd been told to do this by Beakly and it soon became her personal mantra.

Donald nodded sucking in a breath.

"1-2-Storkules hasn't checked in yet and he's not returning my calls Della."

Della couldn't help but nod. Storkules was Donald's self proclaimed BEST FRIEND and so with Mickey being out of the country but sending his regards, Goofy undertaking photographer duties and not wanting to be forced with the task of choosing between bandmates or cousins well he was the best option for best man despite being well kind of a flake.

"I take it that isn't what has you in a tizzy though?" she asked thinking an MIA Best Man was a big deal it wasn't something to get into panic mode about...yet anyway.

"I just can't seem to figure out my vows."

Taking a seat on Donald's couch, Della shrugged back her shoulders as she picked up the small notebook seated on the coffee table.

"Well think of writing your vows as if it were writing a song," she said trying to help after all her brother was a pretty reputable musician back when he was the age her sons were now. Taking a deep breath she wondered what her reaction would have been if one of her boys said they wanted to travel with a band before thumbing open the book beginning to read what was written.

**-xx-**

"Here is your tea," Lena said returning toward the table though Webby just nodded her head thinking that while the warm aroma or earl grey was intoxicating to her senses there was another brand of tea she was craving to consume.

Launchpad sucked in a nervous breath.

"I did, in fact, she was one of the few people I was able to catch up with at brunch. And just before you got here we were having coffee together before she got called away on wedding business."

"I'm so glad daisy didn't ask us to be bridesmaids, while it sounds like it would be a fun job it also seems like a lot of work."

"And besides you couldn't pay me to parade around on something frilly and pink," Lena added.

"She looked good," Launchpad said, causing Webby's heart to melt as she knew that all those years ago when he was nervously wondering how to tell someone how he felt he was talking about Della. She had half expected them to be going on a first date when suddenly she was attending a going away party instead.

"Er...I mean sounded good, and Fenton, he makes her happy?"

Webby looked from Launchpad to Lena then back to Launchpad.

"He does I guess, honestly I didn't even know they were serious until I saw them together this morning looking pretty close."

Launchpad was interested in this newfound information and kept this in the back of his mind as webby continued.

"I mean I just thought they were always together since the University and McDuck labs were in close proximity but good for them...they are great for one another though I'm sure Fenton's mother was hoping for grandchildren a bit younger."

Lena gave Webby a look letting her know she probably was going too far as the sound of another entering the coffee shop filled the air.

"Well, Fenton's here if you want to pick his brain," she said to Launchpad before looking toward Webby, "anyway we should probably get going Louie's probably waiting for us back at the manor."

**-xx-**

Closing the notebook, Della looked up toward Donald and flashed him a sweet sisterly smile.

"I told you you're a great writer and what you have so far is so poetic that if it wasn't your vows you could pocket it to possibly put out a reunion album with Jose and Panchito."

There was a pause as Donald wondered if they would go for it. Though that would probably mean that he'd have to call off the wedding or abandon Daisy right away and he really didn't want that. Speaking of Daisy he let out another lingering sigh.

"I still can't believe I'm getting married in two days, and to someone as stylish and sophisticated as Daisy...some days I wonder how I'm even worthy of it… I mean I'm clearly out of her league."

Della shook her head.

"No, you're not, you're an amazing person...brave, heroic, a great friend and father to my boys and the best brother a person could ever have. I think being a husband will suit you just a well.

"You know Del, I should have asked you to be my best man-er person."

Della smiled wondering why he hadn't though then again she could only imagine the pink princess monstrosity Clarabelle would of picked out and once again she was glad that she was in control even though that meant Donald was left best man less at least until Storkules hopefully graced them with his presence….maybe he'd bring Selene with him too as Della could really use a girlfriend to talk to that wasn't on another planet like Penny or old enough to be her mother like Beakly.

"Speaking of men," Donald said with a curl in his lips clearly about to change the subject. "You and Fenton?"

Della simply shrugged her shoulders as her face seeed to light up into a smile thinking about her good friend the scientist slash superhero who was her white knight for this weekend.

"I know you don't need my brotherly approval on your love life but I haven't seen you light up this much since Launchpad left for St. Canard….not that the two of you were a couple but …"

Della knew what he meant. She had put up walls when Launchpad had left and was just now realizing just how much Fenton had knocked them down. He was attractive and smart and funny and compassionate and she wondered if it would be too crazy to ask him on a real date after all the chaos of the wedding weeking was completed.

"Well for the record I'm glad you approve, anyway since tomorrow night you'll be consumed by your bachelor party why don't I stay over for one last time before you're a married man."

"I think you left some sweats in the spare room."

**-xx-**

The girls stood up to leave the cafe and Launchpad did the same, his eyes wandering toward where Fenton was standing toward the barista hoping that he didn't catch a glimpse of him when he walked in and hoped that Fenton didn't turn around before he made his leave.

Fenton turned around and he didn't know if he was angry or relieved to see that Launchpad had exited the cafe though he was kind of curious as to why Della hadn't been there in the first place.

_WHERE ARE YOU?_

**-xx-**

Donald was still grabbing a spare pair of clothes when Della's phone rang.

_DONALDS-SPENDING THE NIGHT_

**TBC**

**I know the ending was abrupt but it was done with intention….expect a surprise on Donald's boat in the morning along with some more development on the MIA Best Man situation**

**Right now my timeline is-next morning + rehearsal scene so lots of fun interactions there then Bachalor/ette events which is outlined already and it going to be a doozy then the aftermath of those events and the ceremony itself leading into the grand finale so that said probably 4-5 more chapters to go**


	11. Chapter 11

**REWRITE THE STARS**

Those first two episodes of the season have given me all the feels and are just trying to coax my muse into trying to shoehorn some extra Huey/Violet interaction into a later scene….This is yet another kind of fillery chapter and according to my outline there should be maybe 4 or so more chapters after this with my completion goal being to finish before the next hiatus and then possibly embark on another Ducktales multi chapter piece if the muse strikes. As I work a highly stressful front-line job, I have said my sanity right now is being strung up by Ducktales, canned cold foam and the ability for now to release endorphins by running around the block….

Anyway, enjoy the update…. I don't own anything but a small piece of Disney stock and a few character pics

Stay safe

* * *

Della woke up scrunching her shoulders making a mental note that her brother's couch wasn't the best bed when suddenly the smell of coffee filled the air.

"You didn't have to make me…" Della said as she turned her body around from the couch to face the kitchenette noticing that it was not in fact her brother cooking breakfast but instead it was Fenton.

Her face began to flush pink as Fenton looked up toward her.

"Ma'ma worked the night shift," Fenton said, "so I thought I'd clear the house to let her rest up for tonight and so I left my dinner jacket at the lab then came here to make you breakfast as you have a long day of maid of honor duty ahead of you and you need sustenance."

Her lips curled into a smile wondering just what she did to deserve a friend like Fenton in her life...a friend who would show up at her brother's house to surprise her by making breakfast.

Letting the scents coming from the kitchenette linger in the air she continued to take in her friend who for the early hour was already well put together meanwhile she…

Reattaching her prosthetic and grabbing her headband which had been discarded on the coffee table, Della soon got up off the couch still a bit self-conscious about the sweats she'd been wearing.

"Promise me you won't judge me for looking like I took a one-way trip on the hot mess express," Della spoke as she reached the counter grabbing a mug of coffee and savoring a sip.

Fenton watched as she drank and began to process her words. She didn't look like a mess at all she looked natural and comfortable and...

"You look beautiful," he said before realizing what he was saying wondering how she'd take in those words...a friendly compliment? A shameless flirtation?

Letting her cheeks flush a bit she looked down at her mug wondering if Fenton realized he didn't need to put on the mask of doting boyfriend when it was just the two of them.

Grabbing a piece of bacon, a voice soon broke apart her thoughts.

"So anyway, how did yesterday go with Launchpad…. did any feelings resurface or is it safe to say that you've moved on?"

Please tell me you moved on Fenton thought to himself selfishly as he watched Della push another piece of bacon into her mouth.

"I think we may have kissed if Donald didn't call me." she admitted as Fenton's heart unbeknown to her shattered.

**-xx-**

Launchpad was still processing the night before. They almost kissed and what's more the way that Webby and Lena had seemed surprised that Fenton and Della had been dating meant that whatever it was that they had going on was a rather recent development….or not a development at all.

Shaking the thought out of his mind that someone as beautiful and brave as Della Duck would still be single after all these years, he heard a knock on the connecting door of his hotel room.

Gosslyn stood on the other side, partly ready for the rehearsal with a university hoodie draped over her dress and slippers on her feet instead of her heels.

"So, I was out late with Dewy last night," she spoke thinking about how her boyfriend apparently knew a guy allowing them to hang out at the local arcade after hours. Sucking in a deep breath she looked at Launchpad with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "And I just don't know how much longer I can pull this off. I know I was the one who said I was your girlfriend, but I just want to hold Dewey's hand and dance with him at the reception…"

"I didn't," Launchpad spoke with a shake of his head, "I wanted to but...I just...I don't know."

There was a brief silence.

"We almost kissed Goss and if that happened, I'm sure the truth would have come out then or things would have got more complicated."

Gosslyn nodded.

"I'm sure knowing you it would have been the later."

Launchpad nodded as complication seemed to be the way when it came to him and Della and he long ago learnt to except that.

"So, LP what are you going to do? Just go about the weekend like you don't still have lingering feelings for her or are you going to man up and say DELLA DUCK I HAVENT STOPPED LOVING YOU FOR THE PAST FIVE YEARS!"

"Can I think about it?"

Gosslyn laughed.

"You and thinking a dangerous combination but yes, think about it….though at the reception when I drag Dewy on the dancefloor and steal a kiss you better be ready to speak now or forever hold your piece."

Launchpad nodded at the young woman knowing that she meant business

**XX**

Arriving from the main manor back to his boat Donald was in a fit of rage causing Della and Fenton who were sitting at the counter talking and laughing over breakfast to turn toward him.

"I think I'm going to head to the lab...see you later," Fenton soon said giving Della a brief peck on her cheek before turning toward Donald.

"Thanks again for letting me in this morning Donald, we left some breakfast on the stove for you."

Donald nodded thanking Fenton for that before watching the other duck leave, turning back toward his sister.

"Storkules isn't coming Della," Donald said in a tone that was a mix of rage and defeat.

"What...why?" Della spoke in shock as she knew that Storkules had adored Donald and wouldn't be one to abandon him in a time of need unless….

"Zeus," they both spoke in unison

Donald nodded.

"What am I going to do Del? I mean Daisy will be upset if there is nobody there to stand by me and to be paired up with you during all the photos."

There was a moment of silence as Della pursed her bill pensive reflection.

"What about cousin Gladstone?" she said with a shrug of her shoulders, "I mean he totally hooked me up with a contact about chartering a casino cruise for Daisy's bachelorette party so having him be your best man could be a thank you for that?"

Donald thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"Cousin Feathry thinks he's my favorite," Donald said, "Which between you and me he is but that's not the point...I just don't want to hurt anyone's feelings and cause any family rifts."

Della nodded her head thinking that was a fair thought and for a brief moment wondered if she should suggest Fenton after all he was for all intents and purposes her boyfriend and she was the maid of honor however before she could open her mouth she saw Donald's eyes light up as if he had the most brilliant idea on the planet.

"What about Launchpad, Della? He's practically family and everybody adores him."

Della paused for a moment thinking that Launchpad being the best man could be complicated however when wasn't it complicated when it came to her relationship with him. Pursing her bill again in thought she finally nodded her head.

"I think Launchpad would be the perfect 'Second' Best Man," Della said giving her brother a hug.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**REWRITE THE STARS**

_So first of all, damn that last episode was a freaking delight…. secondly at one point this and the last chapter were one longer chapter so again this could go on the shorter side…. still don't own anything except my plot bunnies_

* * *

"You're my maid of honor and the sister of the groom…. HOW could you let this happen Della?" Daisy exclaimed as they entered the venue for the wedding rehearsal and the bride to be quickly noticed that the best man was nowhere to be found.

"This wouldn't have happened if you picked me to be your maid of honor," Clarabelle said shooting daggers at Della before looking toward Daisy.

Sucking in a deep breath, Della mentally counted to ten thinking about how she'd have loved to of seen Clarabelle go toe to toe with Zeus before flashing the bride a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Daisy we've got this under control and have another best man lined up…. it's just well we haven't formerly asked him and he's not here yet."

Daisy simply shook her head.

"Okay...well then let's hope that the crisis is averted sooner rather than later."

Della was about to make another reassuring comment when the door opened, and Launchpad showed up...his 'girlfriend' in toe.

'Hi' Gosslyn mouthed to Dewey as the duo looked at one another intensely though in the midst of the action the only ones who paid any mind to this interaction were the other teens who if they hadn't known that Launchpad and Gosslyn's relationship was a sham outright well they kind of suspected it.

'You look beautiful," Dewey mouthed back causing the young girl to flush a bit.

"There he is now," Donald said taking a few steps toward Launchpad, a smile on his face.

Launchpad flashed Donald a confused look back as he was clueless as to just what he'd stepped into.

"Did I get the time wrong?" he asked thinking that St. Canard was just on the other side of the waterfront district and was totally in the same time zone...right?

"You're right on time BEST MAN," Donald said giving extra emphasis to the last two words even though it still left Launchpad confused.

"Storkules is stuck in Ithaquack," Della explained as she tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear as she flashed him a smile, "And since you're practically family we figured you'd be perfect in the roll."

Launchpad's eyes went wide at Della's words..'Practically Family' He wondered if in another life if he hadn't taken the job with Drake if they'd been actual family by now and he'd be standing by Donald's side not as a mild acquaintance but as his brother.

While Launchpad had been practically family, Donald's actual family looked just as confused at this declaration as Della flashed them a reassuring look.

"We didn't want to create a rift picking one of you over the other," she spoke causing the cousins to nod.

"Though if he did pick one of us it would have been me," Feathry replied, "After all I'm his favorite."

"Yes, but I helped Della with Bachelorette Party planning," Gladstone argued back however before the cousins could bicker about who was better, Clarabelle broke the tension.

"Well well well, this is definitely an upgrade, I mean sure like I said Storkules was easy on the eyes but Launchpad…"

Clarabelle's boyfriend Horace gave her a stern look causing her to taper off her flirtatious demeanor

There was a moment of silence before Launchpad broke it.

"So, what duties does this gig entail?"

"Well, for starters you'll stand by me while we say our vows. Then at the reception you'll give a little speech."

Launchpad listened to what Donald said as Jose Carioca, one of Donald's former college bandmates turned groomsman chimed in as he tipped his hat.

"And don't forget the bachelor party, the most exciting fiesta of the whole weekend."

Daisy gave the parrot a glare.

"Well, after the ceremony of course," Jose clarified as Daisy flashed him a smile before clapping her hands together.

"Alright...since we have our issue sorted out all non-wedding party members please take a seat.

The teens, Cousins, Horace, Fenton and a few others began to make their way into the venue from the lobby.

Once it was just the essential people left in the lobby everyone figured out the order, they would need to enter the hall and at what music cues. First would be Scrooge, the officiant of the ceremony followed by Donald and his groomsman then the bridal party and then finally Daisy herself.

Once they all entered in the fashion that they needed to the future bride and groom listened as Scrooge was saying he was saving reading them their vows for the ceremony and was giving more of a toast about how happy he was that Donald had finally found some much needed happiness in his life and how he was blessed to bring Daisy into the family fold as family was the greatest treasure of all.

As Scrooge was giving this speech, Launchpad couldn't help but look over toward where Della was standing across the aisle giving her the once over. She'd been wearing a purple dress that hung on her body perfectly. God she was beautiful, and he wondered if she remembered that purple was his favorite color.

Meanwhile, Della was looking across the aisle at Launchpad. Not that she'd ever been into formalities but damn it if the man couldn't fill out a suit in a way that made her knees go weak.

-xx-

"Do you see that," Louie whispered toward his brothers.

"See what?" Huey asked while Dewey just tilted his head in his brother's direction trying to hide the knuckle brushing, he'd been doing with Gosslyn

"Mom…. Launchpad…. the way they are looking at one another the sexual tension you can cut with a knife."

-xx-

Once Scrooge finished up his speech, there was no more that needed to be said before the actual ceremony and so it was soon time for dinner.

"Does Donald know?" Fenton asked walking up toward Della, nursing a glass of wine and handing her one of her own.

"About?" she asked flashing him a smile as she took the glass and raised it to her lips for a sip.

"You're history with Launchpad."

Della let out a chuckle before the realization settled. Was Fenton jealous? Was there something that her friend needed to be jealous about? Taking another sip, she simply shrugged back her shoulders. "I've told you before...by the time I realized that feelings had sparked I had asked my boys blessing to get into dating and when I was about to tell Launchpad…."

"He got the call."

"He got the call….though I'm sure that one or more of my sons told Webby I'd been planning to ask Launchpad out, I don't think Donald or Scrooge or anyone else knew...or at least they never told me that they knew."

Fenton nodded.

"And you're okay with him being Best Man and having him be permanently front and center with him and you together in all of the wedding party photos."

"I am, I would have pushed hard for one of the cousins if I wasn't okay."

Fenton nodded looking across the room where Launchpad was chatting with Clarabelle and Horace.

"She's going to eat him up alive…. did you want to assist in a save?"

Della looked from Fenton to Launchpad back to Fenton a smile on her lips.

"He's Darkwing Duck's personal bodyguard I think he can fend for himself."

Fenton smiled mentally ticking off that he had a win as the night continued to play on.

-XX-

"Alright ladies," Daisy spoke sometime later, "Della said she had something big planned for tonight."

Della nodded looking at the clock on the wall. What she had planned was time sensitive and so they needed to leave soon or else their plans could be snuffed out.

"I do, and we better hurry if we want to make it to the marina in time."

"The marina...sounds fancy," Clarabelle spoke an impressed look crossing her face as Della nodded before turning her head toward Gosslyn.

"Gosslyn, would you care to join us?" Della soon asked causing the younger girl to be surprised.

"I-um-sure-I guess."

Soon the girls headed out of the hall leaving just the guys to come out to play.

"So, what to do for a Bachelor Party?"

"Well...I have some ideas in mind," Jose said a glint in his eyes.

"We have the boys with us," Donald spoke, "and even though they are eighteen Della would kill me if I took them to a strip club…. I wouldn't want them in a strip club."

Jose looked deflated as Dewey stepped forward flashing a smile at Launchpad.

"Don't worry, I've got this one Launchpad," the middle triplet said smiling toward his best friend.

"Okay...Dewey you're in charge."


	13. Chapter 13

**Rewrite the Stars**

**Welcome to the chapter that I've been waiting to write for the past few weeks when I let the muse go crazy to keep me comfort from the pandemic anxiety surrounding me...laughter is the best medicine after all….also after the last episode I just really wish I could squeeze in more Louie it's just that my muse is just all in Fenton/Della/Launchpad triangle mode and Huey is team Fenton-Dewey is Team Launchpad and Louie really has no stake in his mother's love life...also how could I NOT have Dewey sing some Powerline….stay safe**

* * *

"Okay Dewey you're in charge," Launchpad said with a smile as he looked toward the middle triplet as did his uncle Donald and the others in the wedding party.

"Well, let's just say there are other places I like to frequent aside from the Mansion and Funzo's whenever I take trips back across the bay," Dewey replied with a mischievous smile, "There is this bar…"

"A Bar!," Donald exclaimed going into a protective father mode that he'd been known to slip into when it came to his nephews after all he raised them for most of their lives, "Dewford Deut…"

Dewey cringed as his uncle began to call him out by his full name.

"Relax Uncle Donald, it's not some seedy dive it's a sports bar...100% family friendly and the best Onion Rings in town."

Donald looked relieved at this as Huey flashed his brother a smile before turning toward Fenton.

"I know the place," Huey said, "Fenton and I went there with mom after midterms and you're right best Onion Rings in town…."

Huey let his voice trail off as something soon clicked.

"Its Karaoke night isn't it?"

Dewey nodded with excitement meanwhile in the moment Fenton began to think about that night a few months ago when he suggested to Della that he took her out to take a breather from grading exams. He didn't want to come off too strong so he suggested Huey join them however the moment that Della got up to the mic and began to sing an upbeat 90's bubblegum pop song slightly off-key was the exact moment that he'd fallen in love with his dear friend. Meanwhile Launchpad was feeling a slight pang of jealousy hearing about how Fenton and Della had shared a moment at this place however he was her boyfriend and they probably shared plenty of moments all around Duckburg.

"Karaoke!" Jose said breaking both men from their Della filled internal thoughts, "Think of it one final performance by the Caballero's before this guy kisses his freedom goodbye."

Jose linked his arm with Donald and Panchito took his friend and bandmates other arm while the groom looked up from between the two musicians and looked toward Launchpad.

"What do you think Best Man?"

Launchpad looked from the groom to his best friend and back to the groom a smile on his beak as the middle triplet clapped his hands together.

"Okay guys lets 'Dewy' this!"

**xx**

Meanwhile while the guys were figuring out just where they were heading the ladies of the wedding party already had a plan as they began to head down toward the Duckburg Waterfront. The weather was pleasant and the sky was clear enough that in the moonlight you could see the faint outline of St. Canard's skyline from across the bay.

"Where almost there….I think." Della replied as she looked at the address scribbled down on the paper Gladstone had slipped her at the rehearsal.

"And where is here again?" Clarabelle asked, "after all if I was in charge we'd be going to an all-male review."

"Eww," Lena whispered under her breath as Della began to roll her eyes.

"I know that's...traditional…" Della replied as she looked at the address again and back toward the markings at each of the boat slips crinkling her beak as the putrid stench of fish intermingled in with the crisp spring air, "but I thought a casino cruise would be more classy and fun."

"I'm not saying that a casino wouldn't be fun I'm just saying it's a bit…."

Clarabelle was about to say prudish when Della stopped in her tracks looking over toward the site in front of her. What she expected was a small yacht that would take the bridal party and their guests for a loop around the bay while they gambled however this boat was a massive old ferry which was clearly docked on a more permanent level. Gladstone could of mentioned that the boat was stationary she thought to herself as a smile crossed her bill.

"We're here."

Daisy and Clarabelle looked toward the ship both also thinking like Della that they were bound for some oversized yacht instead of the lavish albeit stationary ferry that hovered before them.

"It's not what I was expecting at all," Daisy admitted though she sounded more surprised than deflated as she lead the other girls toward the entrance, "now let's make this a night to remember."

The others nodded as they were soon stopped by a bouncer waiting at one of the doors.

"ID's please," said the large looking dog that stood imposingly dressed in black just outside the casino's door.

Everyone showed their ID and had been able to pass until it had come to Webby. As the youngest of the group showed her ID she was met with the guard's large paw blocking her path.

"Not so fast," he snapped as Webby took a few steps forward, hand out for her to grab the card back.

"You're a few months too early kid," the dog said as he handed Webby her ID card before waving the girl to the said and letting in a few other people.

"Oh," Webby said looking at her ID deflated thinking that once she turned eighteen doors would open for her. Granny wouldn't be as overprotective, she could go to clubs like this...or R rated films...or …. Or VOTE!

"Casinos are overrated….if I'm going to go blow an uncontrollable amount of money I'd want something in return…," Lena said looking from the bouncer to her girlfriend, "anyway, I don't know about you Webs but I could go for some Onion Rings and watching drunk townies think that they are rock stars."

Webby's face lit up glad that she wouldn't be having to hail a cab by her lonesome as she placed a quick peck on Lena's cheek.

"Can I come too?" Goslyn asked with a raised brow as she looked at the other two teenage girls with a sense of longing in her eyes after all she didn't think Della liked her very much and Daisy and Clarabelle seemed a little too extra for her tastes in the moment.

Webby and Lena looked toward one another before looking at the other girl with pensive glance. They had their suspicions about her actually being Launchpad's girlfriend and so maybe letting her come with them they could get to the bottom of it and maybe along the way they could make a new friend.

"The more the merrier," Webby replied with a smile as she placed a hand on Goslyn's shoulder and started to turn away from the boat.

**xx**

As the gentleman arrived at the bar, Dewey headed up to the Karaoke host like he owned the place while Jose and Panchitio dragged the groom to be along right behind the enthusiastic teen. With Scrooge and Goofy sitting out the evening's festivities, and Huey and Louie chatting up cousins Fethry and Gladstone respectively that left Launchpad and Fenton alone by the bar in a seemingly awkward position.

"So, Launchpad said looking toward Fenton trying to make some casual conversation with the man that Della was now dating. Perhaps he could even plant the seeds to strike up some semblance of friendship with him in the process. "So-how long have you and Dell been together?

Fenton was a bit taken off guard by this question. Sure, he knew it was something that would inevitably come up however he and Della hadn't really coordinated stories and he was beginning to wonder had Launchpad asked Della this very question the other day at Starducks and could tell that something was off?

"Couple wise it was a recent development," Fenton said with a smile which wasn't a lie, "However our friendship has been budding since shortly after you left town."

Launchpad nodded his head as her heard Fentons words wondering if the feelings he was feeling in the moment were what Della had felt when she had thought her uncle had replaced her as pilot the first time she and he had met what seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Huey came up to me in the lab one day and said that with you gone, the only friend Della had in town that wasn't of blood relation was Beakley and that I should ask her out to coffee to change all that."

"Ahh I see," said Launchpad with a slight chuckle thinking that his own friendship with Della had started under Dewey's influence...and speaking of Dewey he was getting ready to take the stage.

"Ohh Dewey is about to sing….I'll buy you a drink later okay?"

Fenton nodded as he watched Dewey enthusiastically get on the stage

_Got myself a notion_

_And one I know that you'll understand_

_To set the world in motion_

_By reaching out for each other's hand_

_Maybe we'll discover_

_What we shoulda known all along, yeah_

_One way or another, together's where we both belong_

To Dewey it was a no brainer to go up on stage and sing Powerline's hit I2I hell it had been his go to song whenever he frequented the place and all the hosts needed to do was add it to the queue.

As the teen began to sing the trio of girls had made it from across town toward the bar and before stepping inside just hearing the instrumentation of things Goslyn knew it in her gut that upon entering that Dewey would be on stage.

"Oh my god," Lena said pulling out her phone, "the rings can wait...I'm filming this for future blackmail material."

Webby simply rolled her eyes at her girlfriend thinking that she had video footage of Dewey doing much more embarrassing things in their younger days lying around if need be as she began to bop her head to the beat casually mouthing along to the lyrics herself.

_If we listen to each other's heart (oh yeah)_

_We'll find we're never too far apart_

_And maybe love is a reason why_

_For the first time ever, we're seein' it eye to eye_

As Dewey continued to sing however Webby couldn't help but look over toward Goslyn whose eyes had been looking on to her friend with the same affection in her eyes that she herself had shown for Lena. It was the look of a girl in love which made her heart flutter. She KNEW that something was up and that Launchpad wasn't a cradle robber and now she had proof.

"So you're the one what Dewey has been gushing about to me over text?" Webby said looking at Goslyn with a smile.

Goslyn relaxed a deep breath before nodding her head.

"Guilty," she mouthed as a wave of applause filled the room as Dewey finished the song and unbeknownst to the trio of girls he'd spotted them mid-song and immediately walked towards their direction after taking a bow and not caring about the act that was supposed to be being played placed a long and lingering kiss on Goslyn's bill

**TBC**

**So-I have a whole lot more planned for this but I kept going back and forth on weather I wanted to do it all in one chapter or end it with the Dewey/Gos kiss.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Rewrite The Stars**

**Louie's Eleven-that is all-I have a feeling I may be re-watching that elevator scene on a loop to get me in a proper headspace for writing DonDaisy vows-anyway this is part two of the bachelor/bachelorette party saga**

* * *

Della had to admit her cousin sure had taste as the ladies were mulling about the lavishly decorated casino ship where even though it was stationary, they were in for a good time.

"It's too bad you didn't know the vibe of this place before we came here tonight," Clarabelle said with a smile as she brushed her hand across the edge of the bar, "We could have gussied up in full flapper regalia."

Della bit her lip in contemplation before nodding in agreement thinking that Clarabelle's suggestion actually sounded like it could of been fun and wondered for a brief moment that if the next time Scrooge decided to put an even together she could influence it to be prohibition themed however soon her thoughts were broken by Clarabelle once more.

"Do you think Launchpad throws lavish Gatsby level parties back in St. Canard?"

Della let out a sigh laced with a slight annoyance because Clarabelle seemed to find some way to bring up Launchpad in almost every conversation. She had been in love with the man and still she wasn't as obsessed as the other woman had been however now Della couldn't help but visualize all the parties that had happened in the world her friend was living in. Being the bodyguard to an actor and known vigilante sure had its perks.

"I mean the way the man fills out a suit is so criminal that Darkwing ought to lock him up…. Anyway, Horace and I got to talking and if Launchpad is up for it after the reception tomorrow…"

Clarabelle's voice trailed off as her brow raised making Della pray that the other women didn't get a chance to finish her sentence after all there were two ways things could end and honestly, she didn't want to visualize either scenario.

"Say, do you think I missed the mark on not having a signature cocktail? Daisy asked walking over toward the due thankfully ending the moments conversation as she twirled a pink beverage in her hand, "I mean I know they aren't as on trend as they were a few years back but it could of been something to make the reception pop!"

Della simply shrugged her shoulders thinking that she was glad to change the subject.

"It's not too late," Della spoke with a smile as reached over toward a passing waiters tray grabbing a pink drink like what was in the bride's hand already. Reaching out to pay him she was told it was on the house as she insisted on giving him a tip anyways before looking over toward Daisy again as she took a sip of the alcohol. "We could try to talk to the bartender before the reception…. maybe get him to mix up something like this because this is GOOD!"

Daisy nodded in agreement as the drink was good and soon the group decide to head to the tables.

**-xx-**

Dewey pulled back from Gosalyn as he sucked in a deep breath.

"Well I guess the jig is up," Dewey spoke with a guilty looking expressing crossing his face as he gently wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Well, actually," Webby said in defense, "I kind of used my detective skills to figure out that Gosalyn wasn't actually involved with Launchpad."

"Well TECHNICALLY," Gosalyn began causing Webby to look at her with an air of curiosity, "I'm involved with him in the sense that I'm Drake's daughter."

This news now caused the girls to listen on intrigued as Huey and Louie now showed up to the scene confused as to what was going on.

"What did we miss?" Louie said placing a plate of onion rings on a nearby table thinking that yes indeed they were some of the best he had ever had.

"It appears blue over here has himself a girlfriend," Lena said grabbing an onion ring and twirling it around her finger for a moment before taking a bite.

"Gosalyn Mallard…. Drake's daughter….totally not engaging in romantic intrigue with Launchpad….."

"Hey, those were mine," Louie said grabbing a ring for himself.

"I'll buy you another basket," Lena snapped back as Webby rolled her eyes at the duo's antics.

"So anyway," Dewey said, "Gos and I actually met on campus."

"We had both been involved with intramural volleyball and one night after practice we realized we had a couple of classes together."

"So one day Gos comes up to me in the quad and asks if I want to go to her house to study for the weekend and at first I think it's her dorm and I question about what her roommate might think but then she says no she means her actual house."

"Dewey gets there and immediately sees Launchpad there talking business with my dad."

"And Launchpad being Launchpad looks up sees me and is all Dewey my BEST FRIEND what are you doing here, and I tell him…. I guess I'm on a date with Drake's daughter."

Gosalyn blushed a bit thinking that in that moment it was the first time Dewey had mentioned the word date regarding the two of them and she knew that they'd be destined to be more then friends.

"So," Dewey continued, "The long and short of things are….since the Saberwing's are close family friends they were already on Uncle Donald's guest list for the weekend meaning Violet and Lena would be invited for Huey and Webby to be with respectively."

With a pause, Dewey looked toward the oldest triplet.

"Speaking of where is Violet by the way?"

"She had a lecture to go to," Huey said defeated, "though I think I'm going to give her a call to try to change her mind...especially since you have a date now."

Louie rolled his eyes wondering how he could of been the one brother to not find love after all Huey and Dewey were such nerds though he'd never tell them that to their faces...well at least not in the present moment as he listened to the others continue.

"Anyway, I asked uncle Donald if I could bring a plus one and he refused and so since Launchpad had a plus one and he wasn't in the mood to bring some vapid model or actress only in it for the publicity he offered to bring Gos for me."

"And then I was in panic mode at brunch and as Launchpad was about to tell your mother he was not seeing anybody I acted first and thought later and introduced myself making her think I was Launchpad's girlfriend to make her jealous."

"Well, this seems almost intense as the Telenovela Detective Cabrera got me roped into watching," Huey replied with a shake of his head. "Anyway, I'm going to go give Violet a call...try to tone down the drama until I come back."

"No promises," Louie clapped back giving his brother a tap on the back as the Karaoke host announced the Caballero's to the stage and since none of their songs were in the Karaoke songbook which was blasphemous according to Panchito the trio were now singing some boyband bop.

"Blackmail fodder," Louie and Lena said simultaneously with a chuckle as the duo went to film the adults while Webby, Dewey and Gosalyn went to watch on as well.

**-xx-**

Huey stepped out of the main area of the bar toward the small hallway that held the restrooms. It was a wide enough hallway that he wouldn't obstruct traffic and while he could still here his Uncle Donald singing which brought a smile to his face it was quiet enough that he could make a phone call.

Letting out a sigh of relief that his phone had service at present he skimmed his contacts for her name.

The phone only rang once before a familiar voice filled his ears.

"Hubert," Violet Saberwing's voice rang in his ears from the other side of the line causing the teen to smile. His girlfriend was the only person he minded calling him by his full name as it was part of the charm that had made him fall for her. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your voice? By my calculations you should be in the throughs of the revelry and debauchery that is your Uncle's bachelor party."

Huey let out a slight chuckle.

"I don't know if you'd classify sports bar appetizers and karaoke as revelry and debauchery but yes, I'm at his bachelor party."

Holding the phone out so that Violet could hear distantly Gladstone who had now been crooning on stage before taking the phone and holding it back toward his ear just in time to hear her laugh. Oh how he missed her laugh and he wondered for a brief moment if he had made the right decision to choose going to school in Duckburg for the firsthand experience of being in close range to his Uncle Scrooge or if he should of taken a chance and headed to school in Cape Suzette with Violet or any of the other dozen of schools he had applied to and got accepted at. That was an internal thought for another day as he focused on his girlfriend in the moment.

"I just miss you Vi, more so now with all the love in the air, did you know Dewey has a girlfriend now?"

"That I did not, but good for him, maybe we can double date when we're all in the same place."

Huey nodded not that she could see. He'd like that very much.

"Speaking of being in the same place, I wish you didn't have that lecture to attend this weekend."

"What if I told you the lecture was canceled, and I managed to snag a train ticket back to Duckburg and I should be arriving within the hour?"

Huey's face lit up again not as if he could be seen.

"Well then, I'd say that I'm going to try to borrow someone's keys and pick you up at the depot."

"That would be unnecessary," Violet said, "My dads have already arranged to transport me back home and besides, you should be with your family. I'll see you tomorrow though."

"Tomorrow Vi…. I love you."

"I love you more Hubert," Violet said hanging up and causing Huey to have a huge grin paint his lips.

**-xx-**

The ladies had since moved on from the bar to one of the tables where Della had decided to make things more fun by taking a drink every time that they won a hand. Little had she known that Gladstone had met with the dealers before the rehearsal dinner and told them to rig the house so that the odds would be in the favor of the bride as well as his favorite cousin which was why now the two ducks were a bit tipsy.

"You know Della," Daisy said as she watched the dealer bust causing her to take another sip of her drink, "I've got something to say?"

"That this is the best party ever!" Della exclaimed.

Daisy shook her head though she was having fun she'd been to some wild parties thrown by members of the influencer community.

"I just want to say I'm sorry," she spoke as Clarabelle lost her turn…. again….shooting daggers at the two ducks with her eyes, "I know I've been a bit of a bridezilla

"It's okay," Della said patting Daisy on her shoulder as she won another hand and tossed back more of her drink. "I've always wanted a sister and now I'll have one."

Finishing her drink just because, Della motioned for the bartender to bring her another as she continued holding out her hand as if she were showing off a ring.

"Just know that when the time comes and I'm on the cusp of becoming Della McQuack I fully expect you to return the favor and bend to my every whim."

Taking the new glass of champagne, Della took a quick sip before noticing Daisy and Clarabelle's eyes on her.

"Don't you mean Della Crackshell-Cabrara?" Clarabelle asked with a bitter tinge to her tone.

"That's what I-oh who am I kidding…..absence makes the heart grow fonder and five years just makes my heart want to burst out of my chest."

Finishing the glass in hand, Della was about to motion for another one when the other member of the bridal party placed a hand on Della's shoulders.

"I think you had enough for tonight," spoke Zan Owlson who after her time working with Flintheart Glomgold wanted to embrace a career where her savvy business skills would come into play and she'd be appreciated and treated with respect. Sure, Daisy was the face of the brand but beyond that Owlson was getting all the credit that was due for her…. even if it meant having to be the 'sober sister' for the evening.

"I spent ten years living on the moon," Della said waving the bartender over again, "I think I can handle a few more drinks."

Owlson simply nodded her head as she watched Della take another sip.

1-2…. she counted mentally to herself as she watched Della stand up from the stool, she'd been sitting on nearly falling over.

"On second thought," Della replied, "Maybe we should…."

The other girls agreed thinking that the last thing they had wanted was to be hungover for the wedding.

**-xx-**

Huey still beaming from his phone call made his way over toward the bar where Fenton had sat.

"Somebody looks like they got good news," Fenton said with a smile nursing a drink as Huey nodded.

"A certain somebody is "surprising" me by coming to the wedding tomorrow." Huey said with a smile as Fenton gently patted his shoulder.

"Violet is definitely a lucky girl," Fenton replied.

Huey shook his head.

"No, I'm the lucky one," he replied, "Anyway me and Vi are joining mom on an excavation in South America this summer...you should join us. I'm sure the city would be safe for a few months."

Lowering his at the last bit the teen flashed the older duck a smile.

Fenton had been touched that Huey would want him to join in the adventure though he was beginning to also wonder if Huey had a hidden agenda to try to push for this fake relationship he had going with Della into a real one.

"I'll think about it," Fenton said as Launchpad's name was called toward the stage causing Huey to raise a brow.

"This should be interesting…. want to move closer to the stage and watch?"

Fenton shook his head as Huey left him alone just as the music started.

_Jessie is a friend, yeah_

_I know he's been a good friend of mine_

_But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define_

_Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine_

As Launchpad sang Fenton took in the lyrics and rolled his eyes. He wasn't vein in the least however there was a small part of him that made him feel that HE'D been Jessie and the girl in question that was being sung about was Della after all looking over toward the teens earlier it was clear that the redhead that Launchpad claimed was his girlfriend was in fact with Dewey instead.

_And she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's loving him with that body, I just know it_

_Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

"When did my life turn into one of ma'ma's telenovela's?" Fenton asked himself as he soon reached over toward his phone toggling off the voice activation feature of his Gizmo Suit an upgrade that he had Gyro make after the drunken escapade that ensued after a brutal betrayal from his ex Gandra.

"I'll have another," Fenton said finishing his drink.

_You know_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that…._.

"Actually, make it a double," Fenton replied listening as Launchpad finished the song and sauntered over toward the bar.

"I'd offer to buy you the drink that I said I owed you but it looks like you had a fair share already," Launchpad spoke with a friendly chuckle as Fenton rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were happy for us," Fenton began ranting as Launchpad looked on confused, "but clearly you were just putting up a front to stay civil. If you really cared for her at all you would have stayed here in Duckburg or at least kept in better contact before heading off to St. Canard and taking a piece of her heart with you. I really wish that Gosalyn was your girlfriend or that you brought someone else age appropriate with you to show Della that you've moved on that way…. that way SHE could move on. I'm in love with Della but I'll never be good enough for her at least not until she sees a ring on your finger and even then, it's not certain."

Launchpad took in the drunken words, words that Fenton was saying and tried to string some meaning to them together in his head. So, he wasn't dating Della….Della had the same feelings for him that he's had for her these past five years.

"She loves you, you idiot and unless I was reading into things too much and you don't actually have feelings for her then you need to say something...anything."

Launchpad paused to ponder just what Fenton had implied. That Della loved him as more than a friend the same way that he loved her? Was that what she was about to tell him that afternoon that Drake had called?

"Right now, I do have something to say," Launchpad said looking over toward Fenton who looked rather tipsy. "That I should take you home so that you'll be well rested for tomorrow."

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rewrite the Stars**

**So, it took me a while to think of how I wanted to get from the point A of the last two chapters to the point B that is the wedding and I figure actions have consequences…**

**Also-Astro Boyd what a ride…. I've missed Fenton**

* * *

Della woke up scrunching her shoulders making a mental note that her brothers couch wasn't the best bed when suddenly she felt a rush of Deja vu. Was yesterday just a figment of her imagination? Turning her head around to the kitchenette she half expected to see Fenton brewing coffee, his kind eyes and tender smile a welcome yet surprising site. Instead she spotted Donald singing in muddled tones as he was cooking at the stove. This was when Della's headache set in.

"Can you tone it down a bit?" Della asked screwing in her prosthetic leg, "It feels like someone left the propellers going on the cloud slayer all night."

Donald shook his head.

"No can-do Della," Donald said with a shake of his head, "I like to sing when I'm happy and what's happier than the fact that I'm getting married today?"

There was a slight pause as Donald approached his sister mug in hand.

"Coffee?" he asked with a raised brow, "You look like and sound like you need it."

Della smiled at her brother as gladly accepted the mug from him raising it toward her lips.

"So, what happened last night?" Della asked taking a second sip both wondering what shenanigans Launchpad had up his sleeves for the Bachelor party as well as wondering just how she had wound up on the houseboat instead of in her room at the manor as the last thing she remembered was passing out in the backseat of Owlson's car.

"Well...Dewey suggested this bar…."

As hungover as Della had been the sounds of her teenage son suggesting a bar implied that he was hanging out at one and while she had missed the first ten years of her sons lives she had thought that in what time she had raised them she had done so right.

Donald could tell that his twin had been having the same reaction to Dewey's mention of a bar that he had causing him to shake his head.

"Relax Della it was a sports bar...the only drinks the boys had were Pep and water...anyway it was Karaoke night and it was pretty fun…. you would have really enjoyed it."

Della nodded thinking that she'd been to the bar once before with Huey and Fenton and how she decided to sign up to sing some cheesy 90's pop song to unhinge her mind from grading exams. She remembered the way that Fenton looked at her when she was behind the mic, it was a look of tenderness and longing that she hadn't put much thought into until recently. It was thoughts of Fenton that soon brought tears to her eyes.

"Della, what's wrong...what happened?" Donald asked taking a seat on the couch and putting his arm around his sister.

"I may of spoken some truths last night," Della replied as Donald began to brush his fingers through his sister's messy hair, "Stupid Gladstone if I knew he had rigged the house I wouldn't of played that stupid drinking game and I wouldn't be in this mess."

Sucking in a deep breath Della was encased with the realization that she needed to be transparent with Donald or forever hold her peace.

**-xx-**

Fenton had a splitting headache as he woke up.

"Please let ma'ma be at the station," he pleaded to himself as he groggily made it toward the bathroom splashing some water on his face and taking a deep breath and counting to ten.

When he didn't hear her ranting to him about his irresponsibility's a wash of relief began to overcome him only to have it fade away just as fast as he thought about last night. How he'd told Launchpad all about how he was in love with Della but didn't stand a chance so long as the other man had been on the market.

"For someone so smart why did you act this stupid," Fenton said to his reflection.

His chain of thought was soon broken by the sound of his phone buzzing.

'Don't let this be Della,' he thought to himself as he saw GYRO on the caller ID. He was not in the mood to talk to his boss while nursing a hangover and so he was quick to reject the call however knowing how persistent the scientist could be he was quick to send a text.

-I'm off the clock today for Donald's wedding-unless it's an emergency it can wait till tomorrow-or at least until the reception-

"I mean I should tell Della, right?" He asked his reflection, "Tell her that I love her...but be transparent and tell her that Launchpad also has feelings."

No response... obviously... well aside from the pounding that was still in his head.

"But first let me take something to nurse this hangover."

**-xx-**

While Launchpad had been sober the morning after it didn't stop his mind from racing, processing events from the night before. Hell, the fact that he had a clear head possibly made the place he was in that much worse.

"Are you decent?" Gosalyn's voice rang from the other side of the door adjoining their rooms.

Not responding, Launchpad unlocked the door to see the young girl still in the sweat pants and university tank top she had packed for pajamas however her mop of red hair had been pulled back in rollers causing the older duck to chuckle a bit.

"Don't laugh," Gosalyn said crossing her arms defensively letting out a slight snort, "I figure that this wedding is going to be a highly publicized affair and so I thought I'd put a little extra effort into my appearance."

"So, this has nothing to do with Dewey," Launchpad teased, "I saw you guys kissed last night-"

Gosalyn nodded.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm not as good an actor as my father after all."

"It's okay Gos, I'm happy for you and if I can fake it till I make it tonight as Donald's best man I really hope that Dewey considers me as his when the time comes."

"Like there is any doubt," Gosalyn teased thinking that she and Dewey had just become official and so marriage was the last thing on either of their minds...well aside from the marriage taking place in a few hours. There was a brief pause before the teen soon remembered just why she had come over to his room, a look of concern soon washing over her face.

"So, you left kind of abruptly last night with 'the other man' did something go down?"

"Fenton just had a bit too much to drink," Launchpad said, it wasn't a total lie just a lie of omission if he didn't tell the teen about the drunken outburst the other man had made, "I was just being a good friend and doing my civil duty by getting him home safely."

Gosalyn couldn't help but flash the older man a smirk.

"And dad said that he brought you on to keep him grounded when in reality that hero complex has gone to your head."

Launchpad couldn't help but roll his eyes at the teens comment, he hadn't let the whole hero thing go to his head...had he...no of course not...even if he wasn't Drake's bodyguard by day and Darkwing's pilot by night he still would of drove Fenton home after all if something were to of happened he knew he wouldn't be able to face Della.

"Anyway, I'm not all up in women's hair care procedures but shouldn't you be…."

Pointing to Gosalyn's curlers, the teen couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle before turning on her heels.

Waiting for the door to close, Launchpad headed across the room to pick up his phone as while a female prospective on his romantic drama would of probably been refreshing he needed to speak to another adult and so he pressed a name in his contacts and crossed his fingers.

"Please tell me that Goss isn't giving you a hard time," Drake said as soon as he picked up not even giving Launchpad a proper hello.

"Goss is great," Launchpad replied with a smile…. "Remember the whole Della situation I told you about…"

**-xx-**

Della's head still rested on her brothers' shoulder while she carefully raised her coffee mug toward her lips taking another sip.

"So, Daisy and I had a few drinks and she was telling me how glad she was that I was going to be her sister…"

Donald nodded his head thinking that while his sister and fiancé were like night and day, Daisy had told him on numerous occasions since they dated about how much she respected and admired Della's tenacity and perseverance and if she were trapped on the moon how she probably wouldn't last ten days let alone ten years.

"...anyway, so I tell her that I expect her to return the favor and be my maid of honor when I become Della McQuack."

At this Donald looked at his sister with a raised brow.

"Oh Della…. Della…. Della...I thought you had finally moved on with Fenton...you looked so happy."

Della nodded.

"I am happy, Fenton is a great friend and there have been times… lots of times...when I think...well maybe I can see myself in a romantic relationship with this man...but then I see Launchpad and years of repressed emotions come flooding back like a typhoon."

There was another moment of silence as Donald flashed Della a half smile.

"You know his plus one Gosalyn is Drake's daughter and not actually his girlfriend, right?"

Della knew in her gut that there was no way that Launchpad would of been like some of those other celebrity types in dating someone half their age and yet at the same time was starting to wonder if the fact that he hadn't moved on was….no...that couldn't be it...could it?

Her mind began to spiral the way it had in the decade she'd been on the moon and she thought of what her boys would have been like. She began to now wonder if Launchpad had reciprocated her feelings and they were able to share them out loud would they of dated...gotten married...would there be a baby bird bouncing around the room excited to be a part of his or her uncle's wedding?

Della was lost in thought when the sound of her phone rang caused her to give a startled jump. She had expected it to be Daisy wondering when she'd be arriving in the bridal suite however when she saw the name on her caller ID, she placed her coffee mug on a coaster and stood up.

"I should take this outside…"

Donald could instantly read his sisters vocal tone and facial expression as he raised his brow.

"Which one?" he simply asked.

"Fenton," Della replied crossing the living room area of the houseboat and stepping outside onto the stoop.

-xx-

Drake let out a sigh as Launchpad brought up said Della situation. He had heard all about his friend and partner's relationship or lack thereof as it were with his former bosses niece in the time that they'd known one another and he had known that seeing her again after all these years was going to spiral into some kind of ordeal.

"So, was seeing her again everything you thought it would be?" Drake asked as Launchpad let out a sigh from his end of the line.

"Everything and more," he admitted, "and that's what leaves me at a crossroads."

There was a slight pause before Drake spoke up again.

"So, she has a boyfriend now? Fiancé? Husband?"

"Boyfriend," Launchpad said, "At least I thought she did until tonight when we were at Donald's bachelor party and he admitted albeit slightly intoxicated that Della was in love with me."

There was more shuffling sounding from Drake's end of the line before he spoke again.

"This is almost as juicy as my short-lived soap opera…."

"And there is more….so your daughter following in your acting footsteps introduces herself to Della as my girlfriend."

"She did WHAT now!" Drake exclaimed the thought of his teenage daughter actually dating a man in his late 30's.

"I mean I don't think anyone really bought it…. but that's not the point…. the point is what do I do with the information that Fenton gave me."

At the mention of Fenton's name Launchpad could hear Drake letting out a slight sigh as well as a few indistinguishable mutters under his breath about how much he hated Gizmoduck before getting back to the situation at hand.

"If you come back to St. Canard without at least cornering Della to ask about her feelings then you'll regret it," Drake finally replied calming down.

"And then what...what if she says she does in fact love me? Then what?"

"I'd be selfish if I told you to come back to me, you're the best bodyguard, pilot and friend a guy can ever have."

**-xx-**

Della stepped outside looking around to make sure nobody was around not that it mattered as they'd be hearing one side of the conversation.

"So... how was your night?" Della asked still feeling the throbs from her headache pound her skull, "Better than mine I hope."

Fenton let out a little laugh as he let thoughts of the incident in the bar play out like a movie in his mind for a moment before continuing.

"Let's see, did you get so drunk that you spoke before you thought."

It was now that Della let out a little laugh.

"That's exactly how my night went."

Della then proceeded to tell Fenton what she had told her brother moments earlier...about the house being unknowingly rigged in her favor causing the drinking game she was playing to spiral out of control ultimately leading to her talking about her future wedding and becoming Della McQuack.

"And I'm sure Clarabelle took it well."

"Oh, she bitterly asked me if I meant your last name...so what was your drunken declaration hopefully less embarrassing then mine."

"I kind of told Launchpad you loved him," Fenton replied deciding to omit the fact he had also declared to Launchpad that he himself was hopelessly in love with Della.

At this exclamation, Della could feel her heart race in her chest. Launchpad knew she had loved him...did love him!

"Fenton WHY would you do THAT!"

"Blame it on the alcohol?" Anyway, where does this leave us.?"

Della paused to think Fenton's question however it didn't have to be thought over long as she smiled not that the person on the other side of the phone could see.

"You're still one of my best friends Fen and I'd be honored if you were my date to my brother's wedding."

Fenton was touched with Della's words and while he wished things could have been different just being in her life was a thing that he would forever cherish.

"Okay Del, I'm sure you need to go hydrate and meet up with Daisy, but I'll meet up with you at the church before the ceremony?"

"It's a date," she replied with a smile as she hung up the phone and began to head back into the houseboat just long enough to grab her belongings and scribble a note to Donald before heading to the main house for a warm shower before meeting Daisy at the bridal suite.

"It's going to be a day to remember that's for sure," she thought to herself


	16. Chapter 16

**REWRITE THE STARS**

**So, the hiatus has come, and with-it writers block on this piece but a few crazy plot ideas that may turn into my second multi chapter Ducktales fic only time will tell**

* * *

Della was grateful that her headache had come down as she entered the side entrance of the wedding venue when suddenly she heard her phone going off.

Letting out a sigh she assumed it was Daisy, possibly just as hung over as her wondering where she had been. Seriously who's idea was it to have the bachelorette party the night before the ceremony.

Pulling out her phone she shook her head as she noticed a text from Donald.

**-I know you're in an emotional place right now Del but PLEASE don't do anything rash and impulsive until AFTER THE CEREMONY!-**

Della couldn't help but let out a light laugh. Yes, she was rash and impulsive after all that's what caused her to spend a decade isolated on the moon however it was her brothers big day and after all he'd been through he deserved to have it go off without a hitch.

Taking in another deep breath she soon passed by one of the small lounges where she spotted a young hummingbird standing in the lobby, hands buried in the pockets of her dress as she began tapping her toe across the floor.

"Huey said you weren't coming," Della said with a smile as she approached Violet Saberwing her son longtime friend turned girlfriend with a smile.

"I wasn't...but my lecture was canceled and so I thought I'd surprise Hubert, unfortunately he called me last night when I was on the train and I couldn't help but spill the beans."

"Well I'm sure he's glad you're here...we all are…"

Della placed a hand on the girl's shoulder thinking that one day...hopefully in a slightly distant future she'd be calling the young bird her daughter when her thoughts were broken by a familiar voice.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Daisy explained, "I was beginning to think that last night took a toll on you."

Della nodded.

"It did, I had a slow start, but Donald helped perk me up and now I'm ready to be the best maid of honor I can be."

Daisy smiled glad to hear that as she had spent too much time and energy to have her special day ruined by one too many shots the night before.

It was then that the bride to be noticed the familiar young bird in the room.

"Violet right?"

Violet nodded her head as Daisy smiled.

"Care to join us in the bridal suite? I mean you're practically family."

The young girl could feel her heart flutter at the way Hubert's almost aunt said she'd been family and the way that his mom seemed to smile at that notion it was all too overwhelming.

"As flattered as I am that you'd let me be part of your special moment, Hubert should be here any moment and…"

The older women nodded toward her before bride turned to maid of honor.

"Clarabelle and Owlson are waiting for us," Daisy soon spoke causing Della to roll her eyes a bit wondering what Clarabelle was thinking or saying behind her back regarding her tardiness. As they left the lounge Violet was in however and rounded the corner toward the lobby the women soon spotted Della's sons along with Gosalyn.

Waving at the teens, Dewey's voice soon spoke up.

"Aunt Daisy can I borrow my mom for a moment, I promise it won't take too long."

Della could tell from her son's tone that what he needed to say couldn't wait until after the ceremony and so she looked at her soon to be sister.

"Five minutes and then you will have my full attention until the first chords of the wedding march play, I promise."

Daisy nodded her head flashing Della a smile.

"More than ten and Clarabelle takes over."

Della didn't want to give the other woman the satisfaction and so as Daisy left, she turned toward the foursome.

"Before Dewey tells me whatever he needs to say, Huey...Violet is around the corner in the lounge."

Huey nodded walking away as Louie opened his mouth.

"As much as I'd love to stay to watch the drama, I'm going to go and scope this joint out."

Della pondered telling her youngest not to get into trouble however she knew that in saying that it would just lead him to get himself wrapped up in some kind of scheme even more.

Watching now as the remaining triplet in the room sucked in a deep breath, she was about to ask what was wrong when Dewey soon spoke up.

"Mom, I haven't been honest with you."

There was a pause as Della flashed him a concerned look however before she could ask her son why Gosalyn spoke up.

"I'm not Launchpad's girlfriend I'm Dewey's!"

Della couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle. She didn't know why she thought even for a moment that Launchpad would ever date someone young enough to be his daughter and she was pleased that this was NEVER the case.

"I know it's going to take a while to forgive my deceit though in my defense my father is an actor."

Della nodded her head not that her father being an actor was an excuse to lie but it made definite sense as to why the teen could do it with such conviction.

"Do I know any of his work?" Della asked with a genuine glint of curiosity in her eyes.

Gosalyn shrugged her shoulder a bit before pursing her beak together and blowing a slight puff of air out.

"I don't know, his most notable credits as a lead include a scrapped Superhero Reboot and a Basic Cable Mystery Movie Franchise."

Della couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle.

"Launchpad did tell me that Drake had a daughter who was around my boys age I don't know why I didn't put two and two together."

"Well planning an event with someone who is an event planner and brand influencer by trade can be all consuming. Anyway, I hope in time you'll get to know the real Goss and see just how special she is."

Dewey pondered giving his girlfriend a peck however instead he gently squeezed her hand.

"And speaking of wedding stuff, I should go before Daisy holds true to her world and puts Clarabelle in control."

"Just breathe mom."

Della nodded her head turning on her heels.

"Just breathe," she repeated to herself thinking that she could do this. She could get through the day and give Donald and Daisy the perfect wedding with no ensuing….

Pausing, Della could hear the faint sounds of Launchpad's voice mingling with Jose, Panchito and Donald's coming from around the corner.

…. drama

**TBC**

**I know this is short considering the wait however like I said at the start of the chapter the hiatus has already gifted me with writer's block though I suspect there will be about 3-5 ish more chapters to go and like I said before the goal is to get this done before 3B sometime this fall**


	17. Chapter 17

**REWRITE THE STARS**

**I fully plan to finish this story writers block be damned. In the meantime, I'm working on an experimental piece that may eventually be crossposted to this platform**

* * *

"That was some fiesta last night," Jose said with a smile as the groom and groomsmen made their way toward the lobby.

Launchpad nodded at the comment directed toward him however it was Dewey's idea to go to Karaoke not his and besides the way the night ended...well…

Thinking about the conversation with Fenton and then the call he had made to Drake earlier that morning he smiled as he saw a familiar body rounding the corner.

"Del-" He began knowing that the sooner he admitted his true feelings the lighter the weight on his shoulders would be.

Okay, maybe it wasn't the weight of guilt but that of the groom's hand resting on the taller duck's forearm.

"Let her focus on Daisy for now," Donald said, "You can talk to her at the reception."

The groom to be had known that whatever would be said between the duo would be sure to cause some drama and like he had texted Della earlier he didn't want anything impulsive or rash to happen before he said I DO. For once he wanted something in the family to go by completely normal.

**-xx-**

Meanwhile in the bridal suite, Clarabelle was pacing the floor.

"In five, four, three, two…" the cow said looking at the clock on the wall counting down the moment until she rightfully took her place as the maid of honor for one of her dearest friends.

"Sorry," Della said taking a mental note of the upset look in Clarabelle's eyes, "Dewey just wanted to introduce me to his girlfriend."

At this Daisy's eyes couldn't help but light up for a moment thinking about her young almost nephew being in love before Owlson spoke up.

"We didn't account for a plus one for your boys, did we?" she asked.

Della shook her head.

"Gosslyn isn't Launchpad's girlfriend she's Dewey's."

At that comment Clarabelle's eyes widened at the prospect that her crush was single after all. It softened the blow of Della arriving just in time to maintain maid of honor status.

"And no Clarabelle, I won't give you Launchpad's number even if you and Horace have an open relationship."

And with that Clarabelle's annoyed look returned as she gave Della a once over.

"Well, you're looking good for someone as wasted as you were last night."

"Clarabelle!" Owlson replied before turning to the maid of honor, "But seriously Della, how are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly Well," she replied with a smile as she crossed the room to where her dress was hanging. About to reach for the garment bag she continued. "Now if I can get my dress on and put makeup on to cover the circles under my eyes, I'll be good to go."

"Hold on," Daisy replied placing her hand on Della's stopping her from removing her dress.

"As bride I made some last-minute changes...and by that, I mean I made you something different then what we decided on. I just hope I got your measurements right."

Della was intrigued at what the other duck designed as while she wasn't the most fashionable one in the room, she had admired Daisy's raw talent.

Soon, her eyes fell over something that definitely had been drastically different then the blush colored tea length gown that Clarabelle and Owlson were already wearing in the moment instead she laid eyes on a mauve pantsuit with a matching wrap around tulle skirt.

"I figure if you didn't want to wear a dress to the reception…"

A tear fell down Della's cheek.

"I love it Daisy."

**-xx-**

Meanwhile while the wedding party was making finishing touches before the ceremony Louie began to wander around the reception hall looking around at both his brothers acting all cute with their girlfriends and letting out a small sigh.

"What do those nerds have that I don't," he muttered to himself.

"Stability," Webby said standing behind him with a smirk on her lips causing the youngest triplet to let out a small laugh.

Louie thought about the older two triplets who had both been embracing their higher education and how he was supposed to be enrolling at Duckburg University that coming fall…

"I'll have you know that for the last two months I've actually been in one place."

Webby gave him a glare.

"It's true Webbs, I thought it would be fun galivanting around the world with Goldie for the year, running schemes, gaining more capital for Louie Inc."

"But she double crossed you, didn't she?" the young girl asked knowing the reputation of Ms. O'Gilt both by her extensive research of Scrooge before becoming a part of his extended family and by personal experiences.

Louie shook his head.

"I left on my own terms, I don't know, it just felt like when we would go on adventures with Uncle Scrooge in our tweens, constantly throwing our lives into the line of danger...the risk is not worth the reward and that's coming from someone who loves rewards."

"How did she take it?"

"She understood. She said 'Not everyone is cut out to be an adventurer sharpie' then she wished me luck and we parted ways. And after those three months with Goldie I was traveling a bit on my own...seeing the sights...running some side hustles on my own but I've recently settled down for a bit in Tokyolk.

"Japan!"

Louie nodded.

"What about Japan?" Lena said entering the room with a smile on her face as she draped an arm around Webby.

"Just that I've been living there the last two months and I really wish I could set down roots there for a bit you know...spread my wings. I just have to convince my mom and Uncle Scrooge to let me spend an extra semester abroad."

"I'm sure you'll find a way," Webby replied, "After all your good at seeing all the angles."

"You know," said a voice from behind the trio as another early guest entered the hall, "Duckburg University offers correspondence courses."

Louie turned around and smiled at the longtime family friend who had apparently been dating his mother now.

"I'll have to consider pitching that idea, just please don't spill the beans to her mid make out session. I want to talk to her myself."

Fenton could feel the warmth of a blush begin to creep across his cheeks as Della's son commented on them making out. Only in his dreams he thought to himself.

**-xx-**

"Okay," Launchpad said pacing the room adjusting his tie even though it had already been straight, "So this is not only my first time as best man but my first wedding party I've been in period. I know in the movies the ladies do the whole something old something new thing but is there something I'm forgetting?"

"Solo relájate amigo, respira," Panchito said placing a hand on Launchpad's arm as the taller of the group looked toward him more confused than ever.

"He said to relax Launchpad, all you have to do is stand beside me as I say my vows, escort Della back up the aisle and into the reception hall and give a small speech."

"Della...speech...got it." he said having a brief moment of confidence however then he remembered he didn't really have a way with words. Whenever he had an interview about being Drake's bodyguard or Darkwing's partner he always repeated the tried and true mantra of fake it till you make it...he just hoped he was good enough to make Dewey's uncle, Della's brother, proud.

**-xx-**

Della stepped out of the changing area giving the girls a twirl.

"I'm beginning to second guess myself making that," Daisy said with a smile as Owlson was helping the bride lace up the bodice of her wedding gown, "It's so perfect that you're going to upstage me."

"I could never upstage you Daisy, you look like a princess."

"Don't make me blush, it will ruin my makeup."

Walking over toward the vanity, Della began to look at the products lying about wondering how to do her own make up when Clarabelle smiled.

"Here, let me help you, I used to do makeovers at a department store make up counter in my university days."

Della inhaled a long breath and then slowly exhaled. Her and Clarabelle's relationship hadn't been the best and there was a brief moment where she thought the cow was preparing to make her look like a total freak however at the same time why would Clarabelle want to sabotage her friend's wedding aft all her intent was to draw Launchpad into a thrupple and not her brother Donald.

"Thank you, Clarabelle," Della replied with a friendly smile as she took a seat, "Before you start though, Daisy, did you go through the checklist?"

The Bride was checking her silhouette out in the floor length mirror nodding in approval both at what she'd seen reflected and in the question that was asked of her.

Nodding for Clarabelle to work on Della's make up, she began to hold up fingers.

"The lace work on my vail was from my grandmother's wedding dress, my dress is new, I'm borrowing Clarabelle's pearl necklace and the earrings I'm wearing have blue sapphires in it, so boxes checked."

Della gave her a thumbs up as to not mess up Clarabelle's work as seconds soon turned to minutes which turned into a full half hour.

"You can't rush perfection," Clarabelle had commented whenever Della had made a murmur of impatience. The makeup job was finished just as the sound of Della's phone began to buzz.

**TBC**

**Writers block or not I still finally managed to get that plot point about what Louie was up to on his gap year and why he didn't want to come back in the fall out…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Rewrite The Stars**

**This chapter is on the shorter side as I just have the triangle stuff and not too many minor subplots….for the next chapter IDK if I want to skip to the wedding, after the wedding or have one more filler scene…**

**I'm leaning toward one or two more chapters + a possible epilogue with this…. I also have another Ducktales piece that as of now is exclusively on AO3 under the penname 1lilspark if anyone is interested in reading that…**

* * *

Della looked in the mirror smiling at Clarabelle's work. She was always a no-nonsense kind of girl and so she was worried things would look way too over the top however the reflection looking back at her was natural.

Her phone began to buzz again as however this time it caught her attention.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was already on silent," Della replied reaching over toward the phone when she noticed the message that had been sent.

_-Are we still on for our date? ;) -_

Della looked at the text from Fenton and couldn't help but smile before toggling her phone to silent mode.

"Was it your brother?" Daisy asked thinking that while Donald had promised her that he'd keep with tradition in staying away until the wedding she wouldn't have put it past the groom from using his sister to gain covert updates.

Della shook her head.

"Fenton, I told him I'd touch base with him before the ceremony. I know I promised to give you my undivided attention but…"

"But...there is not much you can do while Owlson pins up my hair, just get back here before Goofy comes by to snap some pre wedding bridal party photos."

"I think I can manage that," nodding to the bride, Della shot Fenton back a message telling him to meet him in the lobby before giving herself another once over in the mirror. Sure, she was never a slave to vanity however again she had to admire how good she looked, and she couldn't wait to see the look on her dates face.

Fenton got Della's text and was already standing in the lobby as she arrived. As she entered the room he could feel his heart begin to race as he nervously ran a hand through his hair, she was going to make it really difficult for him to remind himself that their relationship is strictly platonic wasn't she.

"You look amazing," he said once she finally approached him.

Della flushed a bit as she gave Fenton a twirl.

"Thanks, it's the brides original design," placing a hand on his shoulder, Della curled her bill into a smile, "and you clean up pretty well yourself their Fen."

Fenton tensed up for a brief second though it was clear Della hadn't noticed this as she just gave him a light shake of her head.

"I can't believe my brother is finally getting married, after all his missteps and sacrifices he finally gets the happy ending he deserves."

"You deserve a happy ending too,' Fenton thought as he nodded his head.

"And that Daisy is sure something, did I tell you that she helped Gyro with making the latest round of modifications for…."

Letting his voice trail a bit in case anyone passing by hadn't known of his not so secret alter ego.

"And I'm sure Gyro took the constructive criticism well."

"As well as one can expect."

Letting out a small chuckle Della thought about how while the scientist had let down his guard a bit around his assistant and the extended McDuck/Duck clan he was still rather prickly to outsiders especially those who tried to offer him criticism on his babies.

There was an awkward lapse of silence after that as both parties had seemed to be replaying the events of their prior evenings in their mind. Della's rant about becoming Mrs. McQuack and Fenton's confession to Launchpad about how he was hopelessly in love with his dear friend.

"So, I know that we are just here as friends," Della said, "and you know we are just here as friends….but do you think we should put up an act that we are a couple."

Fenton paused for a moment. While he would love to have Della as his girlfriend for at least one night even if it were all make believe he didn't want to lead either himself or her on and so he shook his head.

"I think most of your immediate family knows deep down that we aren't actually together, I mean we've known one another for years and suddenly we're a couple conveniently just as your brother's wedding weekend approaches."

Della let out a small chuckle thinking that her boys and Donald had been surprised yet quick to accept her saying Fenton was her boyfriend as it made sense.

"Well for the record you're the best fake girlfriend a guy could ever have, and weather you wind up with Launchpad or someone else they will be the luckiest man alive."

"And one day when you find someone who loves you mind, body, and soul and not just because your...you know or to serve their selfish needs they will be just as lucky."

Another lingering pause fell between them before the both locked into one another's eyes and lent in for an embrace.

"You'll always be my person," Fenton whispered in Della's ears as she simply nodded her head before placing a friendly peck on his cheek.

Launchpad had helped Darkwing take out countless robbers and would be super villains in the past few years however trying to come up with a Best Man speech was proving to be one of the hardest things he'd faced in a while. While the groom was wanting a pre-wedding moment with his nephews and the Caballeros were in the process of tracking down the DJ for the evenings reception to ensure the music was up to their standards, he had decided to take the opportunity to step into the lobby to hope that the words would flow however as he rounded the corner his heart soon felt like it was weighed down by an anchor as he caught sight of Della's bill brush Fenton's cheek as they shared an embrace. He had about to turn around to find another lounge to write when suddenly he heard a voice speak up from a distance.

"Gosh, how fortuitous to see both the best man and maid of honor in the same room."

Looking up he let half smile cross his bill as he watched as Goofy was now ushering Della toward his general direction.

"Mind if I take a few candids of you before I check in with the bride."

Launchpad and Della stood in silence for a moment trying to read one another with their eyes while trying to keep any emotions at bay.

"I think my brother and Daisy would like that," Della said with a smile as Goofy lead them toward a corner of the lobby that in his opinion had the best lighting before setting up his tripod.

"Okay now…. Closer… closer...how about trying a pose with your arm around her shoulder."

Launchpad nodded placing his arm around her shoulder and tilting his head down so that his beak reached the shorter duck's ear.

"We need to talk Della," Launchpad's voice spoke in a whisper that sent a chill down her spine.

'I kind of told Launchpad you loved him,' Fenton's voice replayed in her memory as Donald's text of 'Don't do anything rash or impulsive' also filled her mind as she sucked in a deep breath.

"After," she managed to simply mouth toward Launchpad as Goofy's eyes soon looked over toward clock on the wall.

"Lost track of the time there, Daisy is probably wondering where I am."

Nodding her head, Della thought the same thing as while they knew she was meeting up with Fenton she could practically hear Clarabelle telling the other ladies that Della and her scientist boyfriend were making some chemistry. Internally chuckling at that thought she finished helping Goofy pack up before looking back up toward Launchpad only to find that he had already fled the scene making her wonder just what he had to tell her after the ceremony.

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Rewrite The Stars**

**My muse has just been preoccupied with an AU (that is currently over on AO3 under the penname 1lilspark) however my goal still remains to finish this before 3B My muse has been hiding over on an intricate AU I've been working on but I WILL finish this hopefully before 3B**

**Also I just want to say that I started this piece before learning about Daisy's unnamed sister + her nieces April, May and June or they probably would of been an integral part of the plot (I have some ideas for a potential niece appearance in my AU mentioned above though)**

**Also...yea this chapter is just more filler subplot stuff because...building suspense I guess… plus I just really wanted to write some Della/Louie**

* * *

As she arrived back to the bridal suite with Goofy, Della pushed Launchpad's words to the back of her mind...this was no time to think about lost loves and what ifs it was time to think about Daisy and so for the next fifteen minutes she decided to smile and pose for bridal party pictures before the alarm that Owlson set began to buzz.

"Okay ladies," the older and most organized of the party said, "the alarm means we have time for a quick touch up and then showtime."

Della watched as Daisy reached out to squeeze her hand.

"This is your last chance," Della spoke soon with a smile as she looked on to her soon to be sister, "You've been dating Donny for a while now and you know what you're about to be marrying into so if you were to back down."

Della knew that her family was ...well unconventional was a nice descriptor to put things mildly however she wouldn't have it any other way….to an outsider however.

"Ducks never back down," Daisy said with a smile as she had recited the family mantra, "and besides I'm looking forward to what adventures lie ahead."

The four ladies managed to give themselves a final once over as they crossed through the lobby of the venue before they reached the hall where the ceremony was to be held.

The sounds of the processional music soon filled the air as bridesmaids Clarabelle and Owlson began to filter down the aisle followed by maid of honor Della. Looking over toward her boys she flashed them a smile before looking forward once more. She let her gaze drift on Launchpad wondering just what he needed to say to her….was he going to reciprocate whatever feelings he had assumed she had or was he going to reject her...honestly she didn't know what was worse and so instead she shifted her gaze toward the groom whose smile on his bill just said it all.

Soon all eyes were on the woman of the hour, Daisy who looked like a princess as she moved down the aisle soon standing between Della and her brother, handing the maid of honor her bouquet.

"Well now," Scrooge who had graciously agreed to officiate things spoke with a proud grin, "shall we begin?"

The duo nodded as the older duck flashed a wide grin.

"Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today….."

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful and while Della didn't think of herself as a sentimental emotional sap she couldn't help but shed a tear or two or just thank goodness that the mascara that Clarabelle had applied to her eyes was waterproof or she'd look like a raccoon in all the wedding photos due to her ugly crying. Holding back one last sniffle the music for the recessional began to fill the room as Clarabelle & Jose followed by Owlson and Panchito began to file down the aisle and soon Launchpad was offering her his arm.

"It was a beautiful ceremony," he whispered as they walked up the aisle causing Della to simply nod her head as they made their way outside where Goofy planned to take a few group shots with the couple and wedding party as well as some family shots now that the happy couple was wed and therefore could be in the same room together unlike the situation before the ceremony.

"When pictures are done can we?" Della asked as Donald took a step away from his bride briefly putting an arm around his sister.

"Goofy wants to take some family portraits sis," he replied with a smile as he crossed his fingers, "Hopefully there will be at least one perfect shot."

Della shook her head thinking about all the perfectly imperfect family photos that had hung around the manor and the houseboat that had been taken through the years.

Launchpad, still standing there nodded his head as he watched Della smiling with her family once more, feeling a sense of longing to be a part of it.

Many….Many...MANY photos were taken and Della had been proven wrong as there had been a few setups that she was sure would be mantel ready once they developed...heck Goofy even managed to get Feathry and Gladstone in a few of the family shots without too much protest. In the meantime Launchpad, the Caballeros and others had already entered the reception hall which was where Della was heading now. She had hoped whatever it was that had to be said was quick and painless and she could easily get back to celebrating her brother's big day without too much turmoil.

She'd been anticipating what he had to say when suddenly a voice broke her thoughts.

"Mom, can we...can we talk for a moment before Uncle Donald and Aunt Daisy's reception?"

Turning, Della looked toward her youngest, she flashed a smile thinking to herself just how grown up her boys had become. Walking over to a bench that had sat in the courtyard where photos had been taken she motioned for her youngest to take a seat.

"You know, I've been so busy with the wedding that while we've chatted a few times since you've come home we really haven't been able to truly catch up, so what's on your mind?"

Louie took a deep breath thinking that it would be just like ripping off a band aid.

"You know how I promised you and Uncle Donald and Uncle Scrooge that I'd take a gap year to try to draw some inspiration for the future of Louie inc…."

Della shook her head.

"You know you don't have to lie to me like you are with your uncles...I listen when you talk to your brothers and Webby and I know you've been traveling with Goldie."

"You're right," Louie admitted with an air of defeat in his voice, "I was with Goldie for the first three months before cutting loose on my own and have actually been living in Japan for the past eight weeks and well...at least in the current moment I'd really like to stay there and not have to move back home in the fall."

Della placed a hand over her heart as she looked toward her youngest who had been trying to read her expression….was she mad that he was trying to talk his way out of the plan that had been laid out for him when he graduated...no quite the opposite in facts yet again Della's thoughts were of how proud she'd been about how much her boys had grown up.

"Do you have a plan?" she simply asked a smile curling on her bill as while at times both Louie as well as Dewey shared her trait of reckless impulsivity her youngest DID have a way of seeing all the angles and actively planning things through.

Louie simply nodded.

"Right now I've been just taking in all the sights and sounds and energy of the city," Louie said, "Though I have been working a few shifts here and there at this little cafe and Fenton overheard me talking to Webby and Lena earlier and told me about correspondence courses being available at Duckburg University and so I can still work on that business degree to secure a spot as Uncle Scrooge's number two in the family business if I do strike out with finding my own footing."

Della nodded her head as her son spoke and as he finished there was a lingering moment of silence before she finally spoke up.

"When Donald gets back from his honeymoon I'll talk to him and Scrooge about it."

Louie's bill curled into a smile as he looked as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"You know, you deserve to be as happy as Uncle Donald was today mom. And while I don't know what is or isn't going on between you and Fenton I definitely think you need to tell Launchpad how you feel before he leaves again."

Della's eyes got wide at the comment however before she could reply Louie casually got up and headed into the reception. Della was about to do the same...head inside and seize her moment with Launchpad when her brother and Daisy showed up.

"Why are you still out her dawdling Della?" Donald asked.

"We're about to make our grand entrance and share our first dance," Daisy replied.

"Well then I better head inside to get my front row seat."

Stupid Della….maybe you should of acted on impulse and spoke up when Uncle Scrooge said Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Piece...of course Donny would of hated you for life or at least an impossibly long period of time but then maybe I could get a word in….


	20. Chapter 20

**I do NOT apologize for the abrupt ending of this chapter...THANKS for Reading **

* * *

Della smiled as she watched her brother and newly minted sister in law share in their first dance. She knew her brother had been taking lessons and it showed. Turning away for a brief moment she soon looked over the seats vacated by the bride and groom to face Launchpad.

"Sorry, Louie cornered me," she whispered over the music, a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"We'll find a moment," he replied giving her a shrug back.

"So, Louie talked to you about Tokyolk I take it, '' Fenton asked, leaning over to whisper in her ear that had been closest to her, a smile crossing his bill.

Della nodded.

"Thanks for telling him about the correspondence classes, I think it made him more confident to rip the bandaid off and tell me about his plans."

"You would have brought it up if he said something sooner."

Della nodded.

"Obviously, in fact I may need to swing by campus to grab him a few pamphlets before he flies back out," she said with a smile as the music began to end and there was a round of applause.

Della wondered if perhaps the couple would invite everyone else out on the floor for a dance as it would be the perfect opportunity to get some one on one time with the best man however since a full meal wasn't being served at the reception the couple figured that the best way to get things done would be to have the toasts and cake cutting before everyone got wrapped up in the fiesta and so as the happy couple took a seat the groom flashed his sister a smile.

"You're on," he whispered, reaching out to give her hand a slight squeeze.

Della smiled back at her brother as she stood up with her glass in hand.

"Unfortunately Donald is the writer in the family so hopefully my speech lives up to his vows," Della began thinking about the ceremony earlier and how after his previous bout with writer's block managed to write the most beautiful poem that she'd been sure Jose and Panchito wanted to set to music to use for a demo, "If there is anyone in the world who deserves a happy ending it's my brother. When I did the unthinkable he managed to step up and sacrifice everything to make sure that my boys had a good life. Sure, from the stories I heard things weren't always sunshine and rainbows but he made the best of it and your future children will be lucky to call him dad…..Daisy, I've always wanted a sister and I couldn't have picked a better one. Sure, I'm not the most girly of girls as I'd rather get grease under my nails then get them manicured but surprisingly we do have lots in common beyond the fact that we love Donald with our fullest of hearts. I know at times our family can be a bit chaotic but we welcome you with open arms. To the happy couple…."

"Cheers," the group announced as they clinked glasses together and Donald and Daisy shared a quick kiss.

Taking a seat, Clarabelle was patting her face with a handkerchief.

"I'm not crying, the air in here is a bit dry don't you think?"

Della couldn't help but smile at the fact that she had made the other bridesmaid tear and she had noticed that others had gotten a bit emotional as she watched Launchpad stand up pulling out a few note cards.

"Um...okay...before I begin I just want to let people know that I was only just asked to be the best man yesterday and so between the bachelor party and then recovering from the bachelor party while making sure I put my tie on straight….while I only just met you Daisy you seem like the perfect girl for Donald...smart, funny, beautiful, and didn't go screaming for the hills at the first bit of McDuck family shenanigans. Donald, I was never blessed with a brother but you're the next best thing. You have gone to bat for me more times than I can count and probably saved me from being sacked one or two times. You deserve all the happiness in the world and one day I hope I'm as lucky as you to find someone and start my own love story…."

Della felt a tightness in her chest as Launchpad said the last part of his speech, watching as his eyes seemed to meet with hers as he spoke of finding someone to write his own love story with.

"Cheers," the crowd once more called out clinking glasses while the happy couple once more shared a post toast kiss however in all the mayhem of the moment, Della had managed to sneak out of the hall making it back just outside the building to the bench she was chatting with Louie on only about an hour earlier. The sun had begun to set and there was a slight chill in the air making her wish she had taken the time to grab her coat. Looking down at the tulle over skirt that still hung over her jumpsuit, she smiled. She always was a crafty one and wondered if unhooking it and moving it over her shoulders like a poncho would do the trick when suddenly she felt the warmth of a suit jacket from someone much broader then her being draped around her shoulder.

"You wouldn't want to catch a cold out here Miss D, I know your Uncle Scrooge isn't my employer anymore but he wouldn't want to see you catch a chill."

Turning around she spotted Launchpad and flashed him a smile.

"So, were you out here waiting on a ride share to take you to the hanger? Hop into the Cloudslayer and escape what's troubling you?

Smiling at how he called her baby it's proper name, Della shook her head.

"You're what's troubling me," she admitted, "I was kind of hoping you would notice I was gone and look for me out here cause I don't think I can stuff my face with carbs and clumsily amble my way across the dance floor until you tell me what it is you've been trying to tell me all…."


	21. Chapter 21

**REWRITE THE STARS**

**So last chapter kind of ended abruptly because I just wanted to update before I logged offline that night... I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint...if there are any sub-plots that you feel I need to wrap up on top of the whole long distance elephant in the room please bring it to my attention as I plan to just have one more chapter (unless my muse runs away with me)**

* * *

Launchpad tilted his head down to lock eyes with the shorter duck as words began to fall from her bill.

"You're what's troubling me," he heard her admit. Funny, she was the one thing that seemed to be troubling himself this whole time and since he kept getting distracted or interrupted when he tried to use his words to tell her this he began to think...well...didn't actions speak louder anyway?

"...you tell me what it is you've been trying to tell me all…"

Sucking in a deep breath, Launchpad gently placed a hand on the back of Della's neck while she'd been mid-sentence and pulled her forward for a kiss. He was half expecting her to step back and give him a swift kick to the groin...probably with her prosthetic for extra impact, however instead he felt a wash of relief as her lips kissed him back.

Time seemed to freeze until Della soon pulled back sucking in a breath of air before reaching toward the pendent around her neck which contrasted with the rest of her wedding jewelry.

"Ever since the night you gave me this I've not so secretly wondered what it would feel like to kiss you."

This took Launchpad by surprise as it was that night in the hangar that he had come to the realization that he was in love with her; however, timing just was never on their side.

"So, did I live up to your expectations...and more importantly was I better then 'Gizmoduck'."

Della began to chuckle thinking of the rivalry that Darkwing and Gizmoduck had

Beginning to laugh along with her for a few moments Launchpad shook his head.

"What's so funny again?"

"I don't know what it was like kissing 'Gizmoduck' but with Fenton it was always sweet and chaste and never any...spark."

"You felt a spark?"

"As big as one of Gearloose's inventions backfiring," Della said with a grin before her shoulders soon fell into a defeated posture, "Which makes things all the more unfortunate."

"Because of Fenton?"

Della shook her head.

"After you moved to St. Canard and got wrapped up in the lifestyles of the caped and dangerous. I needed a new 'person' and Huey suggested I got coffee with Fenton and a friendship was born. He had a recent breakup and really didn't want to bring his mom as his date and Daisy and especially Clarabelle were pressuring me to bring a date of my own."

"I see."

"We tried to make the long distance stuff work before but five years...FIVE YEARS McQuack."

"I may not be as clever as your 'new person' the chemist or any of your colleagues at the university but didn't someone say something once about absence and hearts growing fonder."

Della nodded before resting her head on his shoulder. And fonder they had grown she thought to herself as they just stood there in the moment under the stars as he brushed a stray piece of hair off her forehead. She wished she could freeze this moment forever but as seconds and minutes did tick by a voice soon broke her from the love spell she'd been in.

"Mom….Launchpad."

Picking her head off of Launchpad's shoulder, Della couldn't help but smile toward her middle child.

"Well it's about time," Dewey said with a wink as ever since that afternoon all those years ago when his mother first asked the boys blessing to date Launchpad he always rooted for them to finally get together. Excitedly rocking back and forth on his heels he began to giddily clap his hands. "So...have you two kissed yet please say you kissed? Or are you waiting for mom to dramatically catch the bouquet…"

"It's none of your…" Della began while at the same time Launchpad nodded proudly saying, "yea, we kissed."

Dewey gave a victorious fist pump at hearing what his best friend said before realizing just why he'd been outside in the courtyard in the first place.

"Uncle Donald wanted to know what trouble you were getting into that was causing you to miss cake but now I see."

Della nodded her head about to speak however it seemed that her son read her mind.

"Don't worry, I saved you both a slice and between the three of us and the girls there are plenty of videos of Uncle Donald and Aunt Daisy smashing cake in eachothers faces to go around."

Launchpad was pleased to hear this after all that was the best part of any wedding he thought to himself before looking towards Della….well most weddings anyway he mentally amended as another voice filled the courtyard air.

"Dewey, what's taking you so long...you're aunt really wants to do her bouquet toss before everyone frees themselves of their inhibitions on the dance floor...her words not mine…"

It was then the young redhead caught sight of the couple as she mimicked the triplets giddy expression from earlier as while she wasn't as invested in the couple as Dewey had been and she wasn't the most girly of girly girls on the outside on the inside she was a hopeless romantic and loved a good happily ever after.

"Way to go LP," Goslyn said with a huge cheshire grin on her face knowing she had to ask him all about what transpired in great detail later that evening.

"I probably should…."

"You wouldn't want to get on your sister in laws bad side night one," Launchpad said.

"It's not Daisy I'm worried about…." Della said before all four of them said at the same time, "CLARABELLE"

Della simply nodded as she removed Launchpad's coat from her shoulders, handing it back to him before heading back into the building, the others following close behind.

* * *

"Where WERE you Della?" Daisy asked almost as soon as she made her way back into the hall, "Please don't tell me you had a wardrobe malfunction because I was precise on my stitches...or at least I thought I was...perhaps pre wedding jitters…"

"My outfit is fine," Della said with a smile, "I was a bit...overwhelmed at how real it was seeing my twin finally get the happiness he deserved."

"I promise to cherish him always...anyway if you play your cards right perhaps you'll be the lucky one to catch the bouquet and we'll be celebrating your nuptials next."

'Mrs. Della McQuack' she thought to herself as she nodded to her sister in law...she was really believing the sound of that could be a possible future after the moment that had just been stolen in the courtyard though she supposed at least for now only the two of them, Dewey and Goslyn would know what transpired.

"Okay all you single ladies," Daisy said now distanced from Della and standing in the middle of the dance floor, "It's time for the bouquet toss...and kids...Beakley that means you too."

To various degrees of enthusiasm all the single ladies in attendance made their way toward the heart of the dancefloor surrounding themselves in a semicircle behind the bride...Clarabelle in the font and center of the group.

"I've been making some mood boards for my wedding as I've been helping Daisy plan this," she whispered toward the two bridesmaids who were to her side.

"Now all you need is a ring from Horace and you'll be set," Owlson teased.

"Horace, someone else...details…"

Della watched as Clarabelle winked across the room toward Launchpad as she spoke...oh if only she knew her head would be spinning.

"On the count of 1-2-3" Daisy said as she flipped the bouquet over her shoulder where it landed perfectly in Della's hands as if the bride were purposefully aiming for her.

Clarabelle stomped her foot in defeat as Donald gave his sister a thumb up as he longed for her to have a day just as magical as this one had been for him.

Giving her brother a shrug a slow song began to play to kick off the rest of the evening and she was about to clear the dancefloor to watch from the sidelines when she felt a slight tap on her shoulders.

"Can the best man share a dance with the maid of honor?" Launchpad asked.

Della nodded her head still holding the bouquet as they began to move along the floor.

"That was some catch you made back there, a skill you picked up in the Junior Woodchucks no doubt."

"I'll have you know I was a Senior Woodchuck."

"Of course you were," he said with a chuckle before their eyes locked and they both inched in for another kiss not caring if anyone else saw them since as far as they were concerned they were the only ones in the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**REWRITE THE STARS**

**I did it... I managed to finish this before 3B premieres**

**Love and Gratitude to all my readers and reviewers both over on here and AO3**

**I may come back later and do a DelPad Wedding companion piece however knowing that I'm ending my other WIP with a wedding I decided to end this piece with a proposal instead**

* * *

It had been five weeks since the wedding as Della sat in her office looking over a student's assignment when there was a knock on her door.

"Office hours are canceled for the day," she said with a shake of her head which was still looking down as she heard the sounds of footsteps enter followed by the feeling of a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, I'm the reason why."

Looking up she gazed into Launchpad's eyes a wide grin crossing her bill.

"I missed you."

"I missed you more," he said as his eyes fell on one of the photos Goofy had taken of them. There had been such a look of love and longing between them even if it was hours later that they had finally admitted to their five years of pent up feelings toward one another.

"So, I know this weekend is supposed to be about us…"

"But..:."

"...but Drake has some red carpet thing…"

"...and he needs his right hand man," Della said shrugging back in defeat. She knew she was living in a fantasy to believe that things would be different. Sure, in the last few weeks they had plenty of dates both physically and via video chat but at the end of the day perhaps they were living in different worlds.

"...and I want to show my beautiful girlfriend off."

Della flushed as he called her beautiful thinking how words of affirmation were definitely her love language.

"I can see the tabloids now… St. Canard's most eligible bachelor slumming it with a school teacher."

There was a moment of silence as Launchpad thought back to all the times he had thought he hadn't been good enough… for his parents, for Mr. McD, for Dewey, for Drake, even for Della and yet here she was now planting her own seeds of doubt. Shaking his head at her comment he had his own headline in mind.

"St Canard's most eligible bachelor and McDuck heiress spotted canoodling on the red carpet."

"Canoodling?"

"Yea,it's a buzzword for this."

Launchpad soon began to start softly kissing Della's neck causing her to let out a slight sigh thinking it was a good thing she enjoyed accessorizing with a good scarf.

"You're impossible!" she exclaimed, "what if my colleagues walk by?"

Launchpad chuckled.

"Well, they will be educated on how two people head over heels for one another act."

Nodding her head, Della filed away her work before heading out.

* * *

Launchpad had been right to assure her that she would NOT be thought of as some school teacher as in the slinky green evening gown that she had "borrowed" from one of Drake's stylist friends Della had managed to fit right in even putting some of the models and starlettes walking the carpet to shame. The paparazzi dubbed them Delpad and for the remainder of the spring and into the summer they graced the front page of many magazines. Were they engaged? Was Della readying herself to lay some eggs? The world wanted to know!

* * *

The reality was that fall semester had already been scheduled and so Della was locked into teaching at Duckburg University until Winter Break. It was a long fall… crime in St. Canard seemed to be on the rise and most of her students wanted the details on her personal life and not the parts that involved her adventures with Scrooge that actually pertained to her curriculum.

But she made it…

* * *

"Welcome Home," Launchpad said standing behind her as they entered his...no their penthouse.

A pleased expression filled her face as she looked the place over. The sleek modern furniture contrasts with the framed posters of Darkwing Duck and his parent's Aerial Stunt Spectacular. A Menorah prepared to be lit for the third night of Hanukkah sat on the mantle while a tree just reading itself for decoration sat in the corner….but what caught Della's eyes was the vintage tape player that sat seemingly out of place on the center of the coffee table with a post it saying 'Play Me' scribbled out in Launchpad's handwriting.

"Well," Della said with a smile, "I guess you want me to hit play huh?"

Launchpad nodded trying to keep a poker face so that Della didn't figure out what he was about to do.

Taking a few steps toward the table she pressed play as the song that they danced to nine months ago at Donald and Daisy's wedding filled the air.

"So, this is our song now?" Della asked with a curious tone as she turned around to see Launchpad kneeling down in the doorway, a ring box in hand.

"Dewey said that I should wait until we were all together on Christmas Eve, Drake said I should have booked some fancy restaurant and surprise you with a special dessert but now that you're here and not just for some long weekend or school break well...I just can't let you get away again."

"Yes," Della said as Launchpad shook his head.

"I didn't even get to ask the question yet."

"Fine...ask me…"

"Della Duck will you…"

"YES I'll MARRY YOU!"

As he slipped the ring on her finger she couldn't help but think back to that moment all those years ago on Donald's boat. How could she have known then that the tall, mildly attractive pilot she was screaming at for taking her place would be the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with.


End file.
